


Связанные

by Tayash



Category: Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japanese Band), They武道 | They Budou, Travis Japan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash





	1. Kentaro, Taiga

         Ясуи часто вызывается добровольцем на ночное дежурство, когда не в рейдах. Наверное, потому, что он не привык бездельничать, когда требуется помощь. Любая, даже самая незначительная. А еще ему нравится ночное небо, затянутое облаками и подсвеченное зарницами полыхающих пожаров где-то на горизонте.

          Иногда к нему присоединяется такой же доброволец, и тогда Кентаро чувствует себя неуютно. Не то чтобы он одиночка и не хочет компании на дежурство – просто он рад видеть лишь одного человека рядом с собой.

           - Сегодня обещают холодную ночь, - раздается за спиной. На плечи опускается куртка, и чужие пальцы привычно поправляют спрятавшийся за воротником хвостик. Кентаро хмыкает в ответ.

           - Не спится?

           - Как всегда, - тихо отвечает Тайга, опираясь о бетонное заграждение и с тоской разглядывая задымленный горизонт. В такие моменты – хоть Кентаро и нехотя признает это – Кёмото выглядит ужасно взрослым и непривычным.

          Они молчат долго. Каждый думает о чем-то своём, возможно, о прошлом, которое они чуть-чуть захватили, возможно, о будущем, которое они может быть увидят. Или о настоящем…

          Кентаро задумчиво тянет руку и кладет её поверх неестественно бледных пальцев, чувствуя себя школьницей на первом свидании. Он и сам не знает, почему сердце бьется так взволнованно. Тайга прячет  его ладонь в своих и подносит к губам, согревая дыханием – у Ясуи вечно мерзнут руки на дежурствах.

           - С утра я на вылазку на три дня, а ты опять будешь тут трястись от холода?  - спрашивает Тайга, и ладонь мягко выскальзывает из пальцев – Ясуи решает одеть куртку по нормальному и просовывает руки в рукава, вжикая замком до самого подбородка.

           - Не буду, - чуть обиженно произносит парень, но сам знает, что как раз наоборот – холодные ночи ему обеспечены, тут не спасет даже куртка.

          Тайга мягко толкает его к себе, руками упирается в бетон по обе стороны от Кентаро, и прижимается к спине, дыша теплом в затылок. Ясуи немного неловко, он все еще не привык к такому отношению к себе, но щеки краснеют, и он рад, что Тайга не может этого сейчас увидеть.

           - Обещаешь, что вернешься? – голос предательски дрожит, но Кентаро ничего не может с собой поделать. Он и так потерял многих друзей в рейдах. Тайга не должен стать одним из них.

          - Если ты этого так сильно хочешь…

 


	2. Kentaro, Taiga, Jesse

         На горизонте брезжит рассвет, рассекая дымную завесу тонкими лучами-стрелами. Третье дежурство подходит к концу, и Ясуи почти засыпает от холода, высматривая знакомые фигуры. Его гложет неприятное, тревожное ощущение, от которого леденеют руки. Ему отчего-то страшно.

          - На тебе лица нет, вали проспись, я подежурю, - на площадку поднимается Джесси. Он ежится и поднимает ворот толстой куртки, рассматривая парня. – Топай отсюда, я сказал!

          - Да пошел ты, - раздраженно бросает Кентаро и отворачивается, намереваясь уйти.

          - О, похоже, наши идут, - в голосе Джесси едва заметное облегчение – он всегда рад, когда возвращаются живыми.

         Ясуи летит вниз по ступенькам с одной мыслью – вернулся. Он не чувствует холода, не обращает внимания на отдышку от быстрого бега, но добравшись до выхода резко замирает и почти не дышит.

         Тайга сильно хромает на левую ногу, а за растрепавшимися волосами почти не видно лица. Его ведут под руки Ивамото и Морита, а чуть дальше, с оружием наперевес плетутся еще трое, которых Кентаро не знает.

         Когда они проходят мимо, Ясуи ловит скользящий взгляд в свою сторону и вымученную улыбку, но не может заставить себя следовать за ними в госпиталь. Вместо этого он вновь поднимается на площадку, где его заменяет Джесси.

          - Опять приперся, - смешно фыркает парень, но больше не язвит. – Тебе что, больше делать нечего?

          - Тебе-то какое дело? – ворчит Кентаро. Он выглядит расстроенным, и это замечает Джесси.

         Он прислоняется к стене, достает сигарету и шарит по карманам, ища зажигалку, но никак не может её найти. Джесси даже решает убрать сигарету обратно, потому что спускаться вниз ой как не хочется, но тут под носом загорается огонек. Он удивленно вскидывает брови и прикуривает.

          - Спасибо?

          - Не благодари, - Ясуи прячет зажигалку во внутренний карман куртки и вздыхает.

          - Не знал, что ты куришь.

          - Не курю. Держу про запас для таких как ты, - чуть раздраженно отвечает Кентаро.

         Солнце за облаками немного слепит глаза, и Ясуи поворачивается к нему спиной. Джесси выдыхает дым почти в лицо.

          - Кури в другую сторону.

          - Не нравится – вали в госпиталь, - на удивленный взгляд он продолжает говорить, - послушай, ты так несся вниз, когда рейд вернулся. Даже не думай отнекиваться. Это ведь Тайга, я прав?

         Ясуи хочет злиться, потому что это не его дело. Потому что Джесси лезет, куда не следует, но вместо этого чувствует себя нашкодившим ребенком, которому тыкают в его же шалости.

          - Ясуи, я все замечаю. Я не другие. Так что просто вали в госпиталь, а то Тайга решит, что он тебе не нужен. И не спорь со мной, - Джесси тушит окурок о бетон, кидает его вниз и улыбается. – Ты ему нравишься.

          - Все-то ты знаешь, - дует губы парень и понимает, что безбожно краснеет.

          - Так, всё, иди отсюда, не мешай дежурить! – Джесси снова его выгоняет и принимается за наблюдение территории. Он много чего знает, о многом догадывается, но того, как эти двое друг к другу относятся, не поймет разве что непроходимый тупица. 

 

         Тайга сидит на больничной койке спиной к входу, так что Кентаро видит лишь девушек-медиков, снующих вокруг. У него волосы небрежно убраны в низкий хвостик, и Ясуи чувствует, как сильно колотится сердце в груди от этого милого вида.

          Кентаро почти не вслушивается в болтовню, тем более он не силен во всех этих терминах, он просто подходит и присаживается рядом с противоположной стороны, осторожно трогая Тайгу за плечо. Тот поворачивает голову и смотрит мутным взглядом:

          - Привет…

          - Плохо выглядишь, - Ясуи сводит брови и борется с желанием обнять Кёмото, хотя с каждой секундой это все сложнее.

          - Все нормально… просто царапина.

         Кентаро опускает взгляд на ногу и морщится – уж _это_ царапиной никак нельзя назвать. Тайга едва слышно усмехается и приваливается плечом к Ясуи – парень машинально его приобнимает, чтоб не свалился. Одна из девушек тут же сует под нос нашатырь, и Тайга приходит в себя, но остается в таком же положении.

          - Извини…

          - Дурак, - шепчет Ясуи и разворачивается так, чтобы Тайга мог спокойно на него опереться. Кёмото в благодарность находит его руку и сжимает в своей. – Слава богу вернулся.

         Тайга держится где-то грани, он уверен, что без Кентаро давно бы провалился в беспамятство. Он знает, что прямо сейчас Ясуи плачет и старательно пытается не выдать себя. Тайга хочет сказать «не надо, все ведь нормально», но вместо этого в голову лезут бредовые мысли, и он думает соленые ли у Ясуи от слёз губы.


	3. Juri, Jesse

         Оружейные склады - второе место, в котором Джури проводит больше времени, чем где-либо. Он просто помешан на всём этом и, наверное, ночевал бы там, если бы других дел не существовало в принципе.

         Танака лучший стрелок, никогда не промахивается и ловко управляется с любым видом огнестрельного так, словно родился с этим знанием. С ним в рейд ходят с уверенностью, что вернутся живыми.

         Джури уже третий час безвылазно сидит на складах, до блеска полируя своё оружие и присматриваясь к новому. Ему не надоедает, он так расслабляется, потому что некоторые личности доводят до белого каления одним своим присутствием.

          - Снова готовишься пустить кому-нибудь пулю в лоб? – смеется Джесси, появляясь в дверях. Джури в ответ лишь усмехается.

         Джесси прыгает на металлический стол с разложенными инструментами и покачивает ногой. Он много наблюдает, следит за движениями Танаки, за эмоциями, отражающимися на его лице, и понимает, что Джури в почти ощутимом бешенстве.

          - Кто тебя разозлил? – наконец спрашивает он спустя почти пятнадцать минут.

          - Не твоё дело, - огрызается парень, но Джесси так просто не отступится. Он цокает языком и опирается руками о столешницу позади себя.

          - У меня два варианта, - лениво тянет Джесси, упрямо рассматривая что-то на противоположной стене. – Либо ты поругался с Шинтаро, что бывает часто с твоим психованным характером, либо ты тупо встретился с Кёмото…

         Пистолет громко ударяется о металл, рождая довольно неприятное эхо по складу, и Джесси морщится от этого звука. Джури стоит в позе, держа в правой руке оружие на уровне груди парня, и свирепо сверкает взглядом.

          - Ни слова о нем, ты понял?!

         Джесси вопросительно вскидывает бровь. Он много знает, но никак не может понять, в чем причина вражды этих двоих.

          - Ой-ой-ой, как страшно, - дразнится Джесси и спрыгивает на пол, делая два шага к Танаке. – И что ты сделаешь, если я снова скажу о Тайге? Убьешь меня?

         У Джури не дрожат руки, он спокоен и холоден – внешне, но внутри всё бурлит от эмоций, от злости и ненависти. Он уверенно считает, что ненавидит Кёмото, но не может переступить через обещание, данное много лет назад.

         Джесси молниеносно и ловко хватает парня за запястье, скользя пистолетом вдоль тела, бьет в сгиб локтя и заваливает на стол, с которого тут же падает все снаряжение. Секунда, и парень заламывает руку так, что дуло упирается Танаке в левое плечо.

          - Чуть-чуть изменить угол и калека – будет раздроблен плечевой сустав. Ты прекрасный стрелок, но в ближнем бою тебя завалит даже Тайга.

         Джури тяжело дышит, но что бы Джесси ни говорил, это ничего не изменит. Не изменит его отношения к Кёмото.

          - Присмири свою злобу и не лезь к нему, понял? Плевать я хотел на твои мотивы так себя вести, хоть они мне и очень интересны, но его я в обиду не дам.

          - Как будто я тебя послушаю…, - бросает в ответ парень, и Джесси замахивается для удара, но останавливается в паре сантиметров от лица.

          - Я тебя предупредил. Иначе придется придумать какое-нибудь мощное успокоительное специально для тебя, мудак ты психованный.

         Джесси его отпускает и отряхивает камуфляж от складской пыли. Он думает, что надо бы наведаться к Шинтаро, разузнать кое-что, при условии, что Шинтаро соблаговолит поделиться весьма личной – не своей – информацией.


	4. Kentaro, Taiga

         Тайга почти физически ощущает, как ему не хватает чужого присутствия. Его как будто сжимает изнутри, и дышится с трудом. Он много думает об этом, и каждая мысль упирается в тупик с именем «Ясуи». Ясуи так искренне о нем переживает, что Тайга просто не может поверить во что-то такое, о чем он боится даже думать. Во что-то настоящее.

        Кентаро приходит к нему почти каждый день, интересуется здоровьем, настроением, еще какой-нибудь незначительной ерундой, но Кёмото очень ценит все эти проявления заботы. Для него важно каждое слово, каждая улыбка, которую ему дарит Ясуи, каждое прикосновение. Особенно прикосновения.

         Когда Тайге разрешают покинуть госпиталь, они с Кентаро идут бок о бок, и Кёмото не может подобрать слов, чтобы выразить, как он счастлив. В какой-то момент он просто останавливается и обнимает Ясуи, прижимая к себе.

          - Тайга?.. – парень теряется и не понимает, в чем дело. Он волнуется, что возможно Тайге снова стало нехорошо, но уж больно сильно тот сжимает пальцами плечи. Ясуи неловко – на них оборачиваются и смотрят. – Тайга… перестань.

          - Заткнись, - беззлобно бросает Кёмото и не может насытиться этой их близостью, когда чувствует биение сердца Кентаро рядом со своим. Его словно наполняют новые ощущения, такие важные для существования.

         Тайга улыбается, когда Кентаро решается обнять в ответ.

          - Спасибо за спасение, - шепчет Кёмото, перебирая в пальцах мягкие прядки парня, а Ясуи ежится – ему щекотно.

          - Ну, перестань. Я ничего такого не сделал, я всего лишь приходил, когда было время, - оправдывается Кентаро, не зная, что Тайга имел в виду совершенно другое. – Не за что меня пока благодарить…

         Внезапно спина встречается с холодным бетоном, и Ясуи в недоумении смотрит в лицо своему спутнику, гадая, что не так, и ничего не понимая.

          - Еще раз заикнешься об этом, я тебе шею сверну, - Тайга улыбается, ему немного забавна вся ситуация, в которой они оказались, а удивление в глазах Кентаро вообще бесценно. – Если благодарю, значит есть за что. И раз уж мы вместе, веди себя соответствующе.

         Смысл слов понимается медленно, и Кентаро некоторое время глупо хлопает глазами, не в силах думать ни о чем кроме ладоней, прижимающих его к стене и улыбающихся губ все ближе и ближе.

         Тайге почти удается, но Ясуи мгновенно краснеет и отводит лицо в сторону, пытаясь совладать с обезумевшим сердцем и сбившимся дыханием.

 - Не при всех же… - смущенно бормочет парень, и Кёмото тихо усмехается.

          - Ты прав, идём, - Тайга берет его за руку и уверенно ведёт за собой. – Я знаю место, где нам не помешают.


	5. Kentaro, Taiga, Marius

         Ясуи не нравится, что он такой невысокий, но рядом с Тайгой понимает, что это все-таки здорово. Просто он очень любит, когда Тайга обнимает его со спины и дышит в затылок. Ясуи нравится, что он тонет в объятиях Тайги там, наверху, на площадке в ночные дежурства.

         А еще иногда Тайга носит его с дежурств, когда от усталости Кентаро засыпает прямо там.

         Кёмото ведет его за собой, петляя по коридорам, и Ясуи путается, куда они вообще направляются, а некоторые пути ему и вовсе незнакомы. Они выходят через дверь на свежий воздух и еще какое-то время идут под открытым небом, пока не сворачивают за бетонное ограждение, попадая на площадку для тренировки лучников.

          - Так вот где они тренируются, - бормочет Кентаро, разглядывая ряды луков и колчанов со стрелами. Вдалеке стоят разноцветные мишени.

          - Никогда тут не был? – Ясуи качает головой, а Тайга улыбается. – Сейчас все в рейде, никто не помешает.

         Кёмото усаживает парня на ящики, совсем с краю, - они с Кентаро оказываются на одном уровне – и кладет руку ему на бедро. Их почти не видно со входа на площадку. Щеки Ясуи розовеют.

          - Итак, на чем мы остановились?

          - Можно подумать, ты забыл, - фыркает Кентаро, а Тайга заводит темную прядь волос ему за ухо.

          - Это был риторический вопрос.

         Кентаро нагло притягивает Кёмото вплотную, ведь ему совсем не хочется свалиться с этих дурацких ящиков, и сцепляет руки за шеей. Они так близко друг к другу, что Ясуи кажется, будто воздух становится горячее.

          - Почему ты сказал, что мы вместе? – внезапно срывается с губ парня вопрос. В глазах Тайги легкое удивление, и Ясуи смущается. – Ну, в смысле… мы же не…

          - А разве ты против? – Кёмото улыбается уголками губ и гладит его по щеке.

          - Нет, - отвечает Кентаро, пожалуй, слишком быстро, но больше не может произнести ни слова.

         Ясуи кажется, будто он плывет и его мягко покачивает на волнах. Все вокруг растворяется и исчезает, оставляя только Тайгу, его губы и руки. Все теряет смысл и приобретает иное, особенное для них двоих значение.

          Кёмото смотрит на своё улыбающееся счастье и где-то под сердцем душу греет его личное Солнце.

          - Всегда улыбайся мне.

          - Почему? – у Кентаро горят губы, и он поджимает их.

          - Всё кажется незначительным и не важным, когда я вижу твою улыбку.

          - Как глупо, - снова фыркает Ясуи и обнимает Тайгу так крепко, как только может. – Но если ты этого так сильно хочешь…

          - Я вам не помешаю? – раздается голос чуть в стороне, и парни дружно оборачиваются.

         В паре метрах от них стоит Мариус с луком в чуть больше половины своего немаленького роста. Он улыбается хитро, но добродушно.

          - Ты же сказал, что все в рейде! – шипит Ясуи, но Тайга пожимает плечами.

         Мариус подходит ближе.

          - Не думал, что об этом месте знает кто-то еще, - Ясуи слышит в голосе парнишки едва заметную горечь и хмурится. Он спрыгивает с ящиков и просто стоит рядом с Кёмото.

          - Как видишь. Вас же с Хокуто так никто и не разоблачил, пока вы тут прятались, - Мариус сжимает оружие чуть сильнее, чем следует. Ему почти не больно, давно всё это было.

         Кентаро в недоумении. Вот уж чего он не знал, так это что Мацумура встречался с лучником.

          - Но ты знаешь об этом…

          - Знаю _только_ я, - поспешно добавляет Тайга извиняющимся тоном. – В Кентаро я не сомневаюсь, он не расскажет. Прости, мне жаль.

         Мариус качает головой. Когда-нибудь боль окончательно пройдет, но два года это еще слишком мало. Он снова улыбается.

          - Составите мне компанию?

          - Спасибо, но как-нибудь в другой раз, - Тайга берет Кентаро за руку и не спеша удаляется с площадки. Он уверен, что у Ясуи куча вопросов в голове, но так же уверен, что пока не готов на них отвечать.


	6. Jesse, Shintaro

         Джесси пытается выловить Моримото для разговора, но тщетно. Тот ускользает как песок сквозь пальцы. Иногда Джесси ловит себя на мысли, что, наверное, Шинтаро за ним следит и специально исчезает, когда Джесси собирается на поиски, но потом понимает, что мысль более чем бредовая, и успокаивается.

          В итоге, как это бывает, они совершенно случайно встречаются в морге. Джесси приносит обновленную сыворотку для патологоанатомических целей, а Шинтаро записывает очередного мертвого в свой список с указанием причины, времени и места смерти. Такова уж его работа.

          - Кто это? – спрашивает Джесси, кивая на труп.

          - Ватанабе Шота, умер сегодня в пять тридцать семь утра в двадцать первом отсеке госпиталя. Причина смерти – остановка сердца.

          - Рановато ему для таких болезней, - констатирует Джесси и скрывается за дверью подсобки, появляясь оттуда спустя ровно минуту.

          - Он числился пропавшим две недели. Позавчера рейд случайно обнаружил его недалеко от третьего убежища. Говорят, его накачали ядом, вот сердце и не выдержало.

         Джесси кривит губы, потому что не понимает, кому, и главное, зачем это было нужно.

          - Шинтаро, есть разговор.

          - Льюис, я занят…, - бормочет Моримото, не отрываясь от записей.

          - Джесси, - как бы невзначай поправляет его и продолжает говорить. – Вы с Джури хорошо и давно дружите… ну как хорошо, не без гавканья, он же психованный малость. Так вот, может, ты знаешь, почему он так невзлюбил Кёмото?

         Шинтаро на пару секунд поднимает на него глаза и снова утыкается в записи, шурша карандашом.

          - Без понятия.

          - То есть вот так, да?

          - Да, вот так, Льюис, - вздыхает он и захлопывает тетрадь, убирая карандаш в карман посеревшего от времени и пыли, некогда белого, халата. – Это не моё дело, и тем более не твоё.

         Моримото покидает морг, а парень еще некоторое время стоит и смотрит на Ватанабе, думая, зачем кому-то надо было накачивать его ядом, и машинально произносит, как бы невзначай поправляя:

          - Джесси.


	7. Marius, Hokuto

Мариус не расстается с луком, подаренным около двух с половиной лет назад.  Мощный, сильный, почти бесшумный, он как напоминание о прошлом, которого не забыть.

Два года, как не стало Мацумуры. Два года Мариус как одержимый тренируется в стрельбе, чтобы стать одним из лучших, потому что не хочет, чтобы уроки Хокуто пропали зря. И ему это удается. Он самый младший в команде лучников, но его уважают, как равного. Он не показывает, как ему тяжело, потому что никто не должен знать об их отношениях с Хокуто.

 

_Мацумура стоит сзади, держа ладонь поверх ладони Мариуса на рукояти лука. Другой рукой он вкладывает меж пальцев металлическую стрелу, обхватывает запястье мальчишки и с усилием тянет назад._

_\- Ты должен чувствовать лук как продолжение тебя самого. Не торопись._

_Мариус не спеша натягивает тетиву и хочет сосредоточиться на стрельбе, но Хокуто слишком близко. Он выпускает стрелу слишком резко и промахивается._

_\- Ещё раз, - говорит Мацумура, но Мариус качает головой._

_\- Можно я сам?_

_Хокуто улыбается:_

_\- Конечно. Я со стороны посмотрю._

_Мариус уверенно держит в руке оружие, хотя Хокуто замечает, что ему немного тяжело и думает, как бы это исправить._

_\- Подбородок чуть выше. Локоть не задирай так высоко, стрела в землю уйдет, - мягко поправляет его Мацумура._

_Мариус дышит ровно и спокойно. Хокуто учит его чувствовать лук как продолжение себя, и сейчас, когда его ничто не отвлекает, он чувствует. Тетива упруго тренькает и Мариус довольно улыбается – стрела попала в цель._

_\- Уже лучше, - Мацумура подходит ближе и кладет ладонь ему на плечо, но Мариус сторонится, опасливо поглядывая в сторону входа._

_\- Не надо, Хокку._

_\- Боишься?_

_Мариус молчит. Конечно, он боится, потому что ему и так тяжело смотреть в глаза Джесси._

_\- Это тебе, - Хокуто протягивает мальчишке лук с него ростом из легкого, но прочного сплава. Мариус берет оружие в руки и почти не чувствует веса, да и лежит оно в ладони до ужаса удобно._

_\- Хокуто…_

_\- Ничего не говори, я знаю, что стандартные для тебя тяжеловаты. Считай подарком от учителя, ты же делаешь большие успехи, - Мацумура улыбается тепло и дружелюбно, а Мариус едва сдерживается, чтобы не кинуться ему на шею, потому что подарок более чем прекрасный._

_Хокуто очень хочется позволить себе больше, намного больше, но Мариус трусишка в плане отношений, и поэтому приходится себя сдерживать едва ли не на половину. Мариус не может уйти с головой в поцелуи, он всегда осторожничает и старается держаться на расстоянии, но как же приятно, когда порой удается прорвать эту стойкую оборону._

_У мальчишки до безумия красивое тело, и Хокуто потом долго извиняется за синяки и засосы на нежной коже, впрочем, довольно быстро получая прощение. Наверное, этот момент становится точкой отсчета, и Мариус немного раскрепощается, хотя предпочитает осторожничать – он все еще боится попасться._

_\- Я сегодня говорил с Джесси, - произносит Хокуто, помогая Мариусу собираться на дальний рейд._

_На металлическом столе оружейного склада два колчана со стрелами, и наполированный до блеска лук – подарок Хокуто, с которым мальчишка не расстается._

_Мацумура помогает ему справиться с нагрудником, подтягивая ремни._

_\- Так нормально? – Мариус сдавленно охает, и парень чуть ослабляет, одергивая задравшуюся рубашку. – А так?_

_\- Лучше, - отзывается он, поднимая руки, пока Хокуто защелкивает кнопки дополнительной защиты под ребрами. – О чем говорили?_

_\- Я завтра тоже отправляюсь в рейд к третьему убежищу, дня на два. Он просился со мной._

_\- А ты? – Мариус надевает куртку и внимательно смотрит на Мацумуру, пока тот застегивает ему наручи поверх невзрачного камуфляжа под стать обстановке Мертвого города._

_\- Отказался. Я не хочу его видеть в рейде, и да, одна из причин именно потому, что мы расстались, - словно предсказывая вопрос, говорит Мацумура. – Всё в прошлом._

_Мариус хмурится. Льюис отличный боец, Мариус много раз ходил с ним в разведку и знает это не понаслышке. Но он понимает, что Хокуто сложно и принимает его решение._

_\- Как знаешь, отговаривать не буду, - он крепит колчан за спиной, а второй подцепляет на поясе. Надевает крепкие кожаные перчатки и внезапно для Мацумуры целует его прямо посреди склада, ничего и никого не опасаясь. – Увидимся через неделю._

Мариус ни разу не промахивается, отправляя каждую стрелу прямо в середину мишеней. Он тянется за очередной, но рука хватает воздух и только. Он не заметил, как истратил все до единой.

Лук выпадает из ослабевшей ладони, и Мариус тоже падает, больно ударяясь коленями о неровную, местами раздробленную плитку. Мариуса душат слёзы, которые он запретил себе проливать с того момента, когда вернувшись с рейда увидел список погибших.

Но спустя два долгих года он всё-таки разрешает себе заплакать и чувствует, как становится чуточку легче.


	8. Juri, Shintaro

Два удара в дверь – на пороге стоит Шинтаро, и Джури расслабляется, понимая, что уже не о чем беспокоиться.  Шинтаро почти всегда приходит по делу, но всё не важно, если знать, что эти визиты всегда заканчиваются одинаково.

         Танака называет Шинтаро домом, куда можно вернуться и забыть обо всех тревогах, но Моримото ворчит порой, потому что ему не нравится сравнение с неодушевлённым предметом, хотя Джури и говорит ему, по тысяче раз на день, что «дом» - это состояние души, это эмоции, но никак не вещь.

         Шинтаро падает на одноместную кровать и тяжело вздыхает. Он не спал полночи, да и много времени провозился со списками, что теперь его просто вырубает на ходу.

          - Тяжелая ночь? – спрашивает Джури и пихает парня, усаживаясь рядом. Шинтаро тут же вытягивает ноги ему на колени.

          - Скорее утро, - бормочет Шинтаро, но о разговоре с Джесси не упоминает.

         Ему и самому интересно, почему между Танакой и Кёмото такая вражда, но те несколько попыток заговорить об этом не увенчались успехом, да и Джури в гневном запале обещал пристрелить, если Шинтаро еще раз полезет в эти дебри. Вот он и помалкивает.

          - Шота умер, - как бы невзначай роняет Моримото, но Танака непробиваем. - Тебе что, все равно?

          - А если да?

         Шинтаро обиженно дует губы. Порой он очень удивляется, как можно быть таким жестким. Иногда ему жуть как хочется ударить Джури, чтобы понять – он вообще чувствует боль?

          - Джури, его нашел ваш рейд. Все думали, что он две недели как пропавший без вести, а тебе всё равно, что он умер? – почти кричит Шинтаро и сам не знает, почему повышает голос.

          - Да, мне всё равно! – кричит в ответ Танака. – Вот если бы умер ты, я бы переживал, а на остальных насрать!

         Слова сильно задевают Моримото. Настолько, что в глазах появляются слёзы, он со злостью пинает парня в бок, по ребрам, сталкивая на пол и надеясь, что тому хоть чуть-чуть больно, а может и стыдно от того, что он сказал.

          - Сука, - в сердцах бросает Шинтаро и намеревается уйти. Ему надоело до чёртиков это наплевательское отношение. Он просто хочет, чтобы всё было нормально, но их «нормально» никогда не будет таким. – Ты меня достал. Я больше не твой дом.

          - Шин…, - Моримото впервые видит в глазах Танаки испуг, но он слишком зол, чтобы придать этому значимость.

          - Видеть тебя не могу.

         Этот визит что-то ломает в Джури. Что-то важное и хрупкое. И Джури внезапно осознает, что как раньше уже не будет.


	9. Juri, Jesse

Джури не курит. По крайней мере, пытается, но рука сама тянется к сигаретам и зажигалке. Едкий дым заполняет легкие и горечью въедается в губы. Джури уверен - Шинтаро прочитает громадную лекцию о вреде курения, последствиях и всём прочем, когда узнает об этом, но потом он вспоминает, что они серьезно повздорили.

         Танака дежурит, и свежий воздух хоть немного отрезвляет разгоряченную голову. Он выкуривает сигареты три, пока руки не перестают дрожать, и смотрит на зарницы у горизонта. Там уже несколько лет горит какой-то ядовитый газ – Джури однажды отправлялся в рейд в ту сторону, но ближе чем на полкилометра подойти так и не удалось.

          - Тебе обязательно было меня проверять? – глухо произносит Танака, делая очередную затяжку и выпуская изо рта клубы дыма.

          В поле зрения появляется Джесси, и Джури мысленно ликует, краем глаза разглядывая ссадины на скуле и разбитую губу. Парень, впрочем, расстроенным не выглядит.

          - Нет, я просто часто сюда прихожу. Мне все равно, кто дежурит.

         Джесси тоже достает сигарету, сует её в рот и нагло прикуривает от тлеющего огонька у губ Танаки.

          - Еще раз так сделаешь…

          - … и ты меня пристрелишь, ага, - усмехается Джесси и долго молчит.

         Джури ёжится от холода и прячет одну руку в карман.

          - Льюис…

          - Джесси, - тут же машинально поправляет его парень.

          - Кто тебя так? – в голосе нескрываемое злорадство, которое почему-то игнорируют. – Почему Джесси?

         Он молчит еще немного, словно обдумывая ответ. Потом тушит сигарету о бетон и бросает вниз.

          - Не суйся в чужое прошлое, если в своё не пускаешь.

         Танака во время дежурства непривычно тихий и задумчивый. Он пытается осмыслить своё отношение к некоторым вещам и…людям, но не злиться не получается. Слишком уж глубоко это чувство въелось, и Джури думает, что изгнать его не получится.


	10. Kentaro, Taiga, Myuuto

         Морита ставит на стол три банки алкогольного и бросает туда же завалявшиеся конфеты. Ясуи расстроенный – у него все ещё горит щека. Тайга знает причину, но пока упрямо молчит, хотя Мюто заинтересованно выгибает брови и незаметно кивает в сторону Кентаро. Самого Кёмото трясет и немного ноет рука, но это мелочи.

          - Я не пью, - бормочет под нос Ясуи, но Тайга молча открывает банку и сует ему в руки.

          - Ага, и не куришь, - ворчит он, вспоминая, как всего полчаса назад парень затягивался, будто куряга с многолетним стажем.

          - Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что за херня происходит?! – Морита разворачивает конфету – она оказывается сосательной – и сует в рот.  – Тайга?

         И Тайга объясняет, живописно и в подробностях, как Джесси в который раз привязался к их отношениям с Танакой. Ему, видите ли, жуть как интересно, а Джури обещал пристрелить его за чрезмерное любопытство.

          - И я с ним полностью согласен, Мю. Он переходит границы, он лезет, куда не следует. Я его скоро сам пристрелю!

         Кёмото возбужден, и Ясуи осторожно кладет руку ему на колено, призывая успокоиться. Тайга утихает, но злиться не перестаёт.  

          - Он ударил Кентаро, мне пришлось врезать в ответ, и я ни капли не жалею. Давно пора.

         Ясуи шмыгает носом. Ему до ужаса обидно, ведь отчасти благодаря Джесси они с Тайгой сошлись так быстро, а тут такое… Алкоголь обжигает горло, и Кентаро сдавленно кашляет, а потом подлазит под руку Тайги, прижимаясь к нему и ладонями вытирая щеки – перед Моритой стыдно – довел до слёз какой-то сопляк. Тайга крепко обнимает его и гладит по волосам.

          - Видимо ты задел его, - Мюто тыкает в Ясуи банкой. – Сколько помню, Джесси никого не бил просто так.

          - Он сказал, что Мацумура и бросил его за излишнее любопытство.

         Морита присвистывает от такого поворота событий, а Кентаро в какой-то степени понимает, насколько все гадко.

          - Он тебе этого не простит. Хокуто единственный, кого он любит по-настоящему после всего. Даже после смерти. Так, стоп, а ты сам-то в курсе, из-за чего Джури с Тайгой гавкаются?

         Ясуи качает головой. Ему это было неинтересно до определенного момента, но в то же время Кентаро слишком дорожит хорошими отношениями с Тайгой, чтобы лезть в то, о чем не рассказывают. Может когда-нибудь…

          - То есть вот так, да?  - Морита обвиняюще тычет в сторону Кёмото и прежде чем продолжить гневную тираду, выпивает, наверное, полбанки залпом. – Вы встречаетесь уже столько времени, а он ничего не знает!

          - Мю, не надо сейчас…

          - Нет, Тайга, надо! Слушай, сюда, - он обращается к Кентаро и тот съеживается от ожидания. Пальцы Кёмото по-прежнему крепко сжимают плечо. – Ненависть Джури кроется в Коки, его старшем брате. Когда-то давным-давно Коки рисковал жизнью, спасая Тайгу. Сам он погиб. И вот результат.

         Тайга вздыхает, опустошает банку до дна и громко ставит её на стол. Ясуи кажется, будто назревает что-то взрывоопасное, но он ошибается. Тайга просто выглядит ужасно уставшим.

          - Я собирался об этом рассказать чуть позже.

          - Мы в аду, не забывай. Тут «позже» может и не быть, - выносит вердикт Морита и поднимается. Его немного шатает, но он ставит недопитую банку на край стола и шутливо отдает честь. – Пойду проветрюсь.

         Ясуи понимает, что не может заставить себя сделать еще хоть один глоток, и ставит тару рядом с Тайгиной. Он никогда прежде не ощущал себя таким подавленным и почему-то чувствует вину за это.

          - Дай сигарету, - тянет он и пытается сглотнуть ком в горле.

          - Ты охренел?

          - Блять, просто дай мне сигарету! – злится Кентаро, но тут же извиняется.

         Он берет из рук Кёмото отраву и зажимает в губах. Достает зажигалку, но безуспешно щелкает ею – никак не получается унять дрожь. Тайга вздыхает и с первого щелчка добывает огонек, кидая зажигалку на столик.

          - Это правда? – Ясуи кладет голову на плечо Кёмото и нервно затягивается. Его не сильно беспокоит эта вражда. Гораздо важнее знать, что сам Тайга чувствует по этому поводу. – Давай никаких секретов.

          - Правда. Но не волнуйся об этом. Джури уже тысячу раз обещал меня пристрелить, но я всё ещё жив, - усмехается Тайга и небрежно берет Кентаро за руку.

          - А в тысячу первый застрелит, - он снова затягивается и вздрагивает. – Мне страшно.

         Тайга отнимает у него сигарету, тушит о банку, засовывая в горлышко, и настойчиво целует, поднимая лицо за подбородок. В хмельную голову лезут всякие мысли, но Кёмото старается держаться пристойно. Все-таки они не у себя, и Морита может вернуться в любой момент.

          - Увижу Джесси – еще раз по роже заеду, - шепчет Тайга и крепко-крепко обнимает парня, потому что иначе перед глазами комната плывет и качается.  – Из-за него ты белка-куряга.

         Ясуи сначала фыркает, а потом и вовсе начинает хохотать во весь голос, понимая, что еще никогда не слышал от Тайги ничего смешнее, но осознавая какой-то ещё трезвой частью сознания, что на самом деле все дело в алкоголе, который Ясуи никогда до этого не пил.

          - Обещаешь, что всё будет хорошо? – он неожиданно резко перестает улыбаться и гладит Кёмото по носу. Кентаро очень боится и хочет, чтобы у них ничего не изменилось. Он еще много чего хочет, но не настолько пьян, чтобы озвучить эти мысли.

          - Обещаю, бельчонок. Только не кури больше.


	11. Kentaro, Taiga, Myuuto

         Тайга вырубается почти моментально, и Ясуи ничего не остаётся кроме как лежать рядом и слушать мерное сопение в спину. Он бы и сам с удовольствием отключился, но не получается: не настолько сильно он пьян, а дотянуться до недопитой банки нет возможности – уж слишком удобно Тайга обнимает его.

         Кентаро не знает, сколько они так лежат, но за это время он успевает подумать о сотнях вещей, из которых не меньше половины связаны с Кёмото и треть совсем безрадостные.

         Ему ещё плохо верится, что у них всё так хорошо складывается, и Кентаро просто до трясучки боится, что обязательно вылезет какая-нибудь хрень, которая все сломает. Его пугает ситуация с Джури, а теперь ещё и с Джесси, но он старается быть спокойным и верить, что они справятся. Вдвоём точно со всем справятся.

         Мюто возвращается неожиданно, и Ясуи извиняется, что они заняли его комнату, но что Морита только отмахивается.

          - Лучшим друзьям ничего не жалко, тем более вас-то споил я.

         Ясуи улыбается, но что-то заставляет его напрячься. Что-то не так, о чем он и интересуется. Мюто сейчас как никогда жалеет, что вообще сюда вернулся. Надо было дать им отдохнуть, а уже потом вываливать всё дерьмо, которое решило устроить начальство, но отступать поздно.

          - Я тут услышал… случайно, конечно… - парень пытается оттянуть момент, но Ясуи смотрит на него внимательно и с долей сомнения. Морита сдается и на одном дыхании говорит, – «Десяточку» возвращают.

         Кентаро понимает, что ситуация с Джури и Джеесси просто смешная, что все его опасения - это ерунда и мелочь. Лишь одно упоминание о «Десяточке» вытаскивает наружу все настоящие страхи и ночные кошмары, которые Ясуи долгие годы пытался запрятать поглубже и не вспоминать о них.

         У Ясуи начинают трястись руки, и на лице написан весь охвативший его ужас, а Морита видит перед собой мальчишку лет пятнадцати из той самой проклятой «Десяточки», словно это было вчера.

          - Мюто… они ведь закрыли проект, - шепчет Кентаро и для собственного успокоения находит руку Тайги и крепко её сжимает, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. – Так почему же...?

          - Может потому что другие убежища объединяются. Есть на грани полного уничтожения, и они готовы на всё ради выживания. Это опасно для нас.

          - Но Мюто! – Ясуи повышает голос, но вовремя замолкает, вспоминая, что Кёмото вроде как спит. – Мюто, это пушечное мясо. Это смерть в чистом виде… Они что, не понимают?

         Морита молчит немного и смотрит в пол. Конечно, они понимают, но в том-то и дело. Если ничего не предпринять, на грани уничтожения окажутся все. А так будет шанс спастись хотя бы некоторым.

          - Кентаро, они вернут «Десяточку» в ближайшую неделю и максимум через месяц будет рейд. Они думают, что так будет шанс хотя бы у некоторых. И, кажется, я знаю, кто в списке смертников будет стоять первым…

         Ясуи тошнит.

          - Я не соглашусь. Пусть меня хоть на месте пристрелят, но я не пойду туда снова, - у него голос прыгает с шепота до истерических ноток. Он не может с этим ничего поделать, страхи прошлого выпущены. – Это слишком, Мюто. В этот раз я не переживу.

         Морита ничего не говорит. Он просто прокручивает в голове воспоминания, как лет восемь назад последняя (но тогда об этом ещё не догадывались) «Десяточка» уходила на рейд. Тогда набирали тех, кто более-менее умел управляться с оружием, потому что все остальные бойцы находились в госпитале. Это было тяжелое время. В отряде были дети едва старше четырнадцати-пятнадцати лет.

         Спустя почти две недели, когда никто не ждал возвращения отправленных на смерть подростков, дежуривший наверху парень, Мюто уже не помнит, кто это был, крикнул, чтобы открывали ворота.

         Из десятерых вернулся только Ясуи.

         Морита до сих пор помнит ужас в глазах пятнадцатилетнего Кентаро, помнит запачканные кровью руки и его молчание в ответ на любые вопросы. Почти четыре года понадобилось Ясуи, чтобы оправиться от пережитого шока, и с тех пор что-то в нем переменилось, перемкнуло. Мюто последующие годы видел словно другого человека, не знающего о «Десяточке», не помнящего всех кошмаров. Это был другой Ясуи.

          - Мюто, можешь мне пообещать одну вещь? – тихо говорит Кентаро, и Морита боится. – Если я попаду снова в этот ад, помоги мне уберечь от него Тайгу. Он не должен через это пройти. Пожалуйста.

          - Не обещаю, но постараюсь. Попробуй поспать, на днях всё объявят точно.

         Мюто уходит, а Ясуи поворачивается лицом к Тайге, крепко-крепко прижимая его к себе, как будто совсем скоро они расстанутся навсегда. Ему даже все равно, проснется ли Кёмото от такого отчаянного проявления заботы или нет, просто потому что другого шанса может уже не быть. И надо по максимуму использовать то время, что у них ещё есть.

         Кентаро не знает, что Тайга слышал половину разговора и думает, что ответное объятие просто спросонья. Кентаро дико хочется закурить, но Тайга просил больше этого не делать, поэтому Ясуи просто утыкается в острые ключицы под рубашкой и засыпает.


	12. Iwamoto

            Ивамото сам не знает, зачем приходит в двадцать седьмой отсек госпиталя. Ничего нового он не узнает, точнее – ничего хорошего – но в этом занятии он словно находит некое моральное садистское удовлетворение от осознания, к чему привела его обида.

            Да, Ивамото корит себя за то, что случилось с Дайске и не может этого простить. Он виноват, и это чувство будет с ним до самой смерти, если он не сойдет с ума раньше.

            Хикару прикладывает к панели электронный ключ и табло загорается бледно-голубым светом, а тяжелая дверь отъезжает в сторону. Шаги гулко отдаются эхом от ровных почти слепящих своей белизной стен. Он идет до конца коридора и поворачивает налево, считая камеры с толстыми решетками, останавливаясь перед шестнадцатой.

            Сакума спит, и Хикару просто смотрит на него, чувствуя, как давит вся эта белизна. Он бы с удовольствием повернул время вспять, вернулся на год назад и, наплевав на все разногласия и недомолвки между ними, не пустил бы Дайске в тот рейд. Тогда бы он не попал под обвал вместе с ребятами, не лежал бы в коме пару недель, и возможно был бы жив и здоров.

            Ивамото сжимает пальцы на решетке и вздыхает. За год ни единого шанса на улучшение. Становится только хуже, и Дайске узнает его всё реже. У него серьёзная черепно-мозговая, спровоцировавшая раздвоение личности и частичную амнезию. Ивамото каждую ночь перед сном думает, могло бы всё быть иначе?

            Дайске открывает глаза и улыбается.

             - Привет.

            Он садится на койке и потягивается, замирая в какой-то момент. Ивамото знает, что лучше отойти подальше, но так не хочется отпускать решетку. И он просто наблюдает, как Сакума враждебно смотрит исподлобья.

             - Зачем ты опять пришел? – почти шипит он сквозь зубы. – Чего ты хочешь от меня?!

            Хикару успевает отскочить на пару шагов назад, прежде чем цепкие пальцы сомкнутся на его куртке. Дайске безуспешно царапает ногтями воздух не в силах схватить незнакомца, который приходит уже который раз и жутко его нервирует. Он тяжело дышит и пыхтит от злости, что не получается дотянуться до этого ублюдка и порвать его на кусочки собственноручно.

             - Оставь меня в покое, ты! Или я клянусь, я тебя убью, ты понял?!  - Сакума шипит совсем не по-человечески и очень пугающе, а Ивамото сжимает кулаки, продолжая смотреть на парня и оставаясь бесстрастным. – Не приходи сюда больше, мразь! Иначе я тебя точно убью! Выберусь и придушу голыми руками, на части порву!

            Это продолжается минут десять, не больше. Дайске медленно меняется в лице и оседает на пол, упираясь лбом в прутья. По щекам градом катятся слёзы, Хикару безбоязненно подходит вплотную, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне, просовывает руку в камеру и гладит парня по голове.

             - Прости, Дайске… прости меня.

             - Я тебя не достал? – глухо спрашивает Сакума, а Хикару качает головой.

             - Сегодня не успел. Прости.

            Парень берет руку гостя в свои ладони и ведет пальцами по заживающим царапинам через всю тыльную сторону от запястья. Он не помнит, как это сделал, но сердце больно сдавливает, и к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

             - Не приходи больше. Пожалуйста.

             - Не могу, - шепчет Ивамото, сдерживая слёзы. Нет, он не будет плакать здесь. Он должен держаться стойко хотя бы при Дайске. – Я буду приходить каждый день, пока могу это делать. И я буду тысячи раз извиняться, потому что виноват. Прости. Дайске…

             - Хватит.… Разреши им усыпить меня! Пожалуйста, Хикару. Разреши им это сделать! Я не могу так больше…

            Сакума просит об этом каждый день. Даже не так. Он умоляет усыпить его, но Хикару не дает разрешения. Возможно, он поступает эгоистично, но искренне считает, что это его личное наказание. Личный ад, в котором он будет вариться до тех пор, пока дышит. Расплата за гордость, которой он не поступился ради любимого человека.

            Ивамото уходит, слыша шипение и крики «Ненавижу!» в спину. Ему больно, но он заслужил, чтобы его ненавидел тот, который когда-то без памяти любил.


	13. Myuuto, Iwamoto, Jesse

             - Почему нас не отправляют в рейды? Уже неделю мы болтаемся без дела! – Ивамото сидит в столовой и вяло ковыряет свой ужин. Морита с Джесси смотрят на него несколько удивленно.

             - Что, с Дайске совсем всё плохо? – осторожно спрашивает Джесси, и Хикару кивает.

             - Он опять просил разрешения усыпить, а я не могу. Рука не поднимается стать убийцей, - парень со звоном бросает ложку и откидывается на спинку стула. – Хотя я и так уже убийца.

             - Хикару…

             - Что «Хикару»? Мюто, ты сам всё прекрасно знаешь!

            Наступает неловкая тишина, которую Ивамото не в силах выдержать. Его и так тяготит почти постоянная тишина в двадцать седьмом.

            Джесси знает, что парень идет в тир, выпустить злость и собственное бессилие, но всё равно каждый раз чувствует себя неуютно, будто он сам виноват в случившемся. В столовой почти никого нет, но Джесси ловит на себе взгляды, которые его понемногу начинают раздражать.

             - Почему ты не сказал ему? – он шипит в сторону Мориты и кидает в него куском хлеба.

             - А ты? Ты ведь тоже знаешь, что назревает, но молчишь, словно ничего не происходит! Думаешь, тебе одному тяжело смотреть, как Хикару мается от безделья?! – Мюто отставляет тарелку и складывает руки на груди. Он сердится, хоть и понимает, что о «Десяточке» знает пока несколько человек, а начальство не сильно горит желанием шокировать остальных. – Тут у всех свои трагедии.

             - Да ну? – вскидывает бровь Джесси. – И какая же у тебя?

            Морита усмехается:

             - Хотя, возможно не у всех. Ты знаешь мою историю, больше мне добавить нечего.

             - Это слишком просто. Ты хорошо прячешься, Мюто, но я до тебя докопаюсь, - это звучит немного угрожающе, но Морита не спешит беспокоиться. Джесси прямолинеен и любопытен – однажды это сыграет с ним злую шутку, а до того момента можно обо всём забыть. Есть вещи, которые настолько глубоко похоронены, что до них не добраться.

 

            Хикару ненавидит тир всем сердцем так сильно, что лишь эта ненависть помогает ему ненадолго выбраться из ада, которым он сам себя окружил. Он попадает в цель два раза из трех, а то и меньше, но это не имеет значения. Единственная его цель – забыться. Хоть на время.

            От напряжения дрожит рука, и он снова промазывает.

             - Не трать зря пули, они тебе скоро пригодятся, - громко раздается из дверей. Хикару оборачивается, опуская пистолет и снимая наушники.

             - С чего такая уверенность, а? – он возвращается к мишеням и смотрит на свои не слишком впечатляющие результаты.

             - Считай это чутьем, - Морита подходит к нему и кладет руку на плечо, сжимая пальцы. – Поверь, лучше побереги их для врагов. И не ходи сегодня к Дайске, проветрись.

            Ивамото тяжело вздыхает. Мюто в чем-то прав, он слишком зациклен на всём этом, да и освежить мозги не помешает. Может в голову придёт хоть одна здравая мысль.

             - Сегодня я дежурю. Предупреди их там, я скоро поднимусь.

            Морита слабо улыбается и оставляет парня одного. Ему тревожно, но Хикару не из тех, кто творит глупости после того как обрек себя на муки однажды.


	14. Iwamoto, Jesse

             - Скажи, что лучше, жить как я или как ты?

            Джесси снова курит, вглядываясь в низкие облака, обещающие дождь. Он не любит философствовать, но иногда так тянет поговорить об этой дряни, что он себе это позволяет.

             - Лучше вообще сдохнуть, - говорит он, бросая на Хикару взгляд. – Нам с тобой. А если серьёзно, то ни так, ни так.  У тебя есть Дайске, ты его видишь, ты к нему прикасаешься, разговариваешь с ним, но ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы ему стало лучше. А у меня нет Хокуто, только воспоминания, как я его видел, прикасался, разговаривал с ним. Нас это одинаково убивает.

             Джесси тушит сигарету и кидает её вниз. Вдалеке сверкает молния, но грома пока ещё нет.

             - И как ты с этим живешь…, - вздыхает Ивамото, облокачиваясь о перила. Он выглядит задумчивым и таким грустным, что Джесси кажется, будто он смотрится в зеркало, настолько они похожи.

             - А кто сказал, что я живу?!

            Парень не совсем понимает, почему ему хочется говорить об этом, почему хочется выплеснуть свою тоску и почему вообще это должен быть Ивамото, но, наверное, наступает такой момент, когда просто «надо».

            - Не мне тебе рассказывать о ночных кошмарах и бессонницах, о пустоте и съедающем чувстве вины, ты и так это всё знаешь. Но… я порой тебе завидую, - Джесси зябко кутается в куртку и сжимает в карманах кулаки, стараясь оставаться спокойным. – Твои воспоминания ещё собираются, ты их копишь и бережешь, зная, что однажды останутся только они и ничего больше. Будем честными, ты рано или поздно сдашься и дашь разрешение, Хикару.… И тогда…

             - …я стану таким, как ты? Буду пытаться лезть ко всем, чтобы вытащить наружу всё дерьмо, которое с ними случилось, чтобы знать, что не я один в полной жопе? Ну уж нет. По-моему хватит того, что ты и так тут почти всех довел своим любопытством.

            Джесси горько усмехается и снова достает сигарету.

             - Много куришь, - замечает Хикару, но от предложения составить компанию отказывается. Небо снова расчерчивает молния, похожая на еловую ветвь, а спустя пару секунд лениво и утробно ворчит гром. – Скажи, ты, правда, так сильно любил Хокуто?

             - Почему любил? – спрашивает в ответ Джесси и блаженно выдыхает сигаретный дым. – Я его и сейчас люблю.

            Хикару хочет спросить, почему тогда всё так сложилось и они расстались, оставшись не в самых дружественных отношениях, но что-то его останавливает. Он долго думает, прежде чем набрать в грудь побольше воздуха и задать, наконец, волнующий его вопрос, но Джесси его опережает.

             - Он всегда называл меня по имени, когда все остальные обращались исключительно по фамилии. Только он имел на это право, пока был жив. – Джесси всё ещё не понимал, зачем он это рассказывает, но так же понимал, что уже не остановится, пока не расскажет всё, о чем молчит. – Мы часто ругались, потому что я любопытен «не в меру», как все говорят. Это есть сейчас, это было и раньше. Да, это и стало причиной.

             - Когда-нибудь тебе всё это аукнется, - встревает Ивамото, на что Джесси лишь кривит губы.

             - Может так будет лучше. Я каждый рейд надеюсь, что меня убьют, но даже если постараться, инстинкт самосохранения слишком обострен. Я не могу заставить себя броситься под пули или на нож. А так порой хочется, - Джесси вздыхает и кусает губы, думая, как бы ему ещё набраться смелости и сил и сказать последнее, что действительно важно.

            Хикару задумчивый. Он бы никогда не подумал, что Джесси настолько несчастен и разбит после смерти Мацумуры и если бы не этот их разговор, он бы и дальше думал об этом парне как о самоуверенном, заносчивом и вечно сующем нос не в свои дела идиоте. А оно вот как оказывается.

            Джесси тушит сигарету. Начинает моросить дождь.

             - Он всегда поправлял кого-то, кто при нем называл меня «Льюис». Он хотел, чтобы у всех были имена, чтобы все относились друг к другу дружелюбно, он много чего хотел, а я не мог дать ему и половины. Жаль, что мы не смогли помириться…

             - Джесси…

             Парень почти мгновенно меняется в лице, становясь самим собой, вечно лезущим не в своё дело, и сдавленно смеется. Окурок, что он держит в руках, летит вниз.

             - Забей, я просто немного расклеился. Давай, дежурь, а я пойду, - он разворачивается и идет к ступенькам. Нога замирает в воздухе, когда он слышит в спину «ты гавнюк, но как же я тебя понимаю, держись». Он улыбается почти во весь рот, хотя в то же время жутко хочет врезать Ивамото за такие слова, но он просто спускается вниз, не спеша шаркая подошвами по размокшей пыли.

Там внизу, под открытым грозовым небом, Джесси стоит, запрокинув голову и подставив лицо дождю. Время слёз давно прошло, и теперь их заменяет дождь, потому что Джесси всё своё уже выплакал за три года.


	15. Kentaro, Taiga

Вот уже неделю Ясуи молчит, а Тайга не показывает своей осведомлённости относительно «Десяточки». Ему на самом деле страшно, он всё еще помнит дрожащие пальцы Кентаро, сжимающие его ладонь. Да и вообще, Тайге кажется, что  он увидел тогда, у Мориты, совсем другого Кентаро, неизвестного прежде.

Каждый вечер ему в голову лезут тревожные мысли, одна хуже другой, и прогнать их не получается. Каждый вечер Тайга просит Ясуи остаться с ним, и он остаётся, не подозревая в чём дело на самом деле. Вот только Кентаро почти не спит в такие ночи.

Он обнимает Тайгу, дышит им, но не спит. С одной стороны, Ясуи хочет, чтобы уже озвучили эту гадскую новость и повергли всех в шок. Чтобы была какая-то определённость, пусть даже такая, ему всё равно. Он терпеть не может быть в подвешенном состоянии. А с другой, ему очень хочется, чтобы ничего этого не было. Чтобы возобновление «Десяточки» оказалось простым слухом, не более.

 

_Ясуи видел много таких, ушедших на смерть. Так уходили его старшие друзья и товарищи. Те, кого он знал лишь по имени или в лицо. Те, о ком он знал больше, чем о себе. Те, кто его любил и ненавидел. Те, кого он любил. Кентаро потерял всех в трудные времена «Десяточки»._

_Это был приказ главного, отправлять рейды по десять человек в места, которые по данным (да и просто слухам) были угрозой для существования убежища. Бои с другими объединившимися, стычки рейдов и зверья, обвалы, взрывы, ядовитые газы. Причин невозвращения было много, а вернувшиеся клялись, что лучше умрут, чем ещё раз отправятся куда-либо._

_Времена и в самом деле были жуткие, не хватало запасов, оружия, медикаментов. Умирали с голоду, умирали, потому что не хватало врачей и лекарств. Ясуи застал всё это, и выжил лишь чудом, не иначе._

_А однажды его попросили пройти в тренировочный зал. Остальных приводили по двое-трое, но у Ясуи хватило ума насчитать десять мальчишек лет по тринадцать-пятнадцать. Среди них оказался и одиннадцатилетний Кейго. Очередная «Десяточка». Он понимал, что, скорее всего не вернётся, он видел, как некоторые бились в истерике, умоляли не пускать их в рейд, но всё было бесполезно._

_\- Тебе не страшно? – спросил он тогда Хагию._

_\- А тебе?_

_\- Страшно, - ответил Кентаро, а Кейго взял его за руку, так по-детски, так неправильно._

_Он выжил тогда. Точнее, его отпустили, убив всех, кто с ним оставался. Они заставили смотреть, как товарищи умирали, они пытались сломить его, но Кентаро оказался сильным даже после того, как одиннадцатилетний Кейго на его руках перестал дышать. И его отпустили._

_В тот день Ясуи поклялся самому себе, что ни одна душа не узнает, какова цена этой свободы._

Ясуи осторожно выползает из объятий Тайги и выходит из комнаты, прихватив со стула его куртку. Очередная бессонница, которая обязательно выйдет боком, но Кентаро не хочет об этом думать. Он сам не знает куда идёт, но в итоге ноги приносят его на тренировочную площадку лучников, которая стала для них с Тайгой неплохим тайным местом. Горят только слабые лампочки и почти ничего не видно.

Кентаро накидывает куртку на плечи, садится на ставшие родными ящики и суёт руки в карманы, обнаруживая в них зажигалку и сигареты. Он обещал Тайге не курить, но…

Ясуи выдыхает дым изо рта и как будто чувствует облегчение, странное, обволакивающее тьмой облегчение. Ему зябко, ночь холодная, но уйти сейчас он не может и снова затягивается.

Кентаро сидит и пытается ни о чём не думать, но перед глазами как назло появляется лицо Кейго, испуганное, наивное детское личико, повидавшее много смертей за свои годы. «Одиннадцать лет, это так мало» - думает Кентаро и осознаёт, что плачет, а огонек в руках дрожит.

Ясуи вдыхает слишком торопливо, слишком резко и начинает кашлять, роняя сигарету на потрескавшуюся и местами выбитую плитку.

 - Бельчонок, ну я же просил не курить больше, - слышит он за спиной совсем не сонный голос Тайги и оборачивается, хотя в полутьме видит лишь силуэт. – Снова бессонница?

 - Откуда ты…, - сипит Ясуи и откашливается, после чего понимающе вздыхает. – Понятно, тоже не спишь.

Тайга обнимает его за плечи и прижимает к себе, всё ещё стоя позади. Ему кажется, что сейчас самое время расставить все точки над i, но Кентаро шмыгает носом, и Тайга беспокойно обходит его, хватает за руку, бесцеремонно стаскивая с ящиков, и ведёт к тусклому свету. Ясуи прячется, но Кёмото всё же видит слёзы.

 - Эй, в чём дело?

Ясуи молчит и виновато опускает глаза, но Тайга сам направляет разговор в нужное русло.

 - Мы ведь договаривались, никаких секретов, помнишь? Ты сам это сказал. Кентаро, мы же не дети. Давай, выкладывай про «Десяточку».

Ясуи как током передергивает, он отшатывается от Тайги, но тот крепко держит его за руку.

 - Кентаро!  - прикрикивает на него Тайга, но сразу же смягчается, понимая, что не должен был этого делать. – Кентаро, давай просто поговорим. Тебе не кажется, что я должен об этом знать?

 - Да, - кивает Ясуи и снова шмыгает. – Прости. Никаких секретов.

Они сидят на ящиках, смотрят на звезды и вспоминают прошлое. Тайга чувствует себя повзрослевшим лет на пятнадцать, когда в очередной раз (он уже сбивается со счёта какой именно) успокаивает Ясуи, за всё время их знакомства даже не предполагая, через что ему пришлось пройти. Честно говоря, Ясуи стыдно за своё поведение, за то, что он так сильно расклеился и позволил страхам взять верх, ему стыдно, что он так много плачет перед Тайгой, но знает, что можно. Что это только между ними.

 - У меня никого нет кроме тебя, - шепчет Кентаро, выдыхая белый дым уже четвёртой сигареты. Тайга разрешает, когда Кентаро говорит, что это его успокаивает. – Я всех потерял…

Кёмото молча обнимает, а Ясуи кладёт голову ему на плечо.

 - Мюто, сука, ничего мне не сказал, - усмехается Тайга, но не злится.

 - Тебе повезло, что у тебя есть такой друг, - Ясуи улыбается и выбрасывает окурок, протягивая ладонь к Тайге. – Дай ещё.

 - Бельчонок, да ты совсем охуел сегодня. То, что я разрешил, это не значит, что теперь можно дымить как паровоз!

 - Последняя, обещаю.

Кёмото вздыхает и кладет на ладонь сигарету, чиркая зажигалкой. Огонь на пару секунд освещает уставшее лицо Ясуи, и Тайга говорит:

 - Докуривай и идем спать. До рассвета еще два часа, тебе надо отдохнуть.

 - Но Тайга…

 - Хочешь от недосыпа грохнуться где-нибудь? Кури и мы идем спать, не спорь.

Ясуи не спорит, хотя не верит, что поспать удастся. Слишком уж всё напряженно и страшно, да и кошмары опять будут сниться, а Ясуи этого совсем не хочет. Он выкуривает сигарету до самого фильтра и бросает под ноги.

 - Тайга, я те…

 - Я тоже тебя, бельчонок, я тоже, - опережает его Кёмото и горько улыбается. Не самое подходящее время для признаний, но уж лучше сейчас, чем никогда.


	16. Juri

            Больно быть бездомным, и Джури как никогда это понимает. Он теряет дом уже второй раз. Сначала Коки, теперь вот Шинтаро, который никак не хочет идти на контакт и мириться. Джури уже просто не знает, с какой стороны ему подступиться к Моримото, чтобы тот не принимал всё в штыки.

            Он становится более задумчивым, чем обычно, и почти ни с кем не ругается. Да и вообще предпочитает ни с кем не общаться без нужды. Джури внезапно осознаёт, что у него куча времени, которое он заполняет размышлениями о том, что будет, и воспоминаниями.

            Он почти не помнит, как познакомился с Шинтаро, но знает точно - это было в госпитале около четырех лет назад. Тогда Моримото казался ему серьёзным, сосредоточенным и отстранённым, несмотря на возраст. А ещё он забавно кусал кончик карандаша в перерывах между записями данных в тетрадь. В тот день вернулось много раненых, было много убитых, а Джури протянул ему бутылку с водой, когда Шинтаро от усталости привалился спиной к бетонной колонне, и чуть было не сполз на пол.

            С тех пор они начали ладить, общаться всё больше и больше, пока это общение не переросло в нечто… Джури не мог точно сказать, что это было. Не любовь точно, а какая-то неправильная, ненормальная привязанность. Почему «ненормальная»? Этого Джури тоже не знает. Порой ему кажется, что он где-то оступился, пошел не той дорогой, но каждый раз забывает об этом, стоит лишь увидеть Шинтаро и почувствовать, что он рядом.

            Он действительно считает Шинтаро домом, тёплым, уютным домом, вернувшись в который можно забыть обо всех тревогах. Он говорит ему это тысячи раз, несмотря на фырканье и презрительные смешки. Он не любит Моримото, но катастрофически в нём нуждается. Моримото - его причина для продолжения существования. Он его смысл жизни.

            Джури идёт в верном направлении, но не тем путём. Он предпочитает пускать многие вещи на самотёк, оставаясь при этом пассивным наблюдателем, но это не всех устраивает, что и получилось в итоге. Джури слишком полагается на «само разрешится», не понимая, что как раз таки в его ситуации само всё не разрешится.

            Он не слишком хорошо разбирается в отношениях и не знает, как вернуть то, что по собственной глупости упустил. Он очень хочет, но Шинтаро слишком колючий. Джури так устаёт от бесполезных попыток что-нибудь сделать, что вновь пускает всё на самотёк, предпочитая дождаться момента, когда выпадет удобная возможность что-то изменить даже не представляя, насколько хреновой окажется эта возможность.

            Он начинает курить и старается держать себя в руках каждый раз, когда встречается с Тайгой, но удаётся это так же плохо, как и раньше. Он до такой степени ненавидит Кёмото, что готов свернуть ему шею, будь не связан чертовым обещанием, данным старшему брату. Иногда Джури думает, действительно ли это так важно, держать обещание тому, кто уже давно мёртв? И каждый раз говорит себе: «важно». Коки спас Тайгу ценой собственной жизни и попросил позаботиться нем, оставшемуся без родителей и друзей. Коки говорил, что у Тайги никого нет, кроме Джури, и Джури пообещал, уже тогда ненавидя Кёмото всем сердцем за то, что тот оставил его без дома.

            Даже спустя много лет это не проходит. Эта ненависть съедает Танаку изнутри, душит и рвёт на части, но обещание он по-прежнему держит, только его забота заключается в том, чтобы держаться подальше от Тайги, чтобы ненароком его не убить, захлебнувшись в этом мерзком чувстве, которое не забыть, не выкинуть.

            Джури почти безвылазно сидит на складах с любимым оружием. Он случайно становится свидетелем разговора, слуха ещё, о «Десяточке», но уже знает, что всеми силами попадёт в неё, а, вернувшись, обязательно помирится с Шинтаро, ведь он всё еще дом и смысл жизни, ради которого стоит отправиться в ад и вернуться. Джури думает, что это будет хорошей встряской, чтобы двигаться дальше.


	17. Kentaro, Taiga, Iwamoto

              - Они сегодня скажут, - шепчет Ясуи Тайге в ключицы и вздыхает. Он чувствует, что о «Десяточке» скажут сегодня, и сегодня же проведут отбор. Хотя… Кентаро всё же думает, что список готовы, и его просто озвучат. Список смертников, в который он точно попадёт.

            Сон не идёт. Вместо него голова забита ужасами прошлого и страхами настоящего. Ясуи понимает, что никогда так сильно не боялся этих рейдов, всего этого, пока был один. Тогда ему нечего было терять, а сейчас есть Тайга, который так сильно о нем заботится, который порой, кажется гораздо старше и мудрее самого Ясуи. И он не знает, что будет делать, если потеряет его.

            Тайга делает вид, что спит, потому что не хочет ещё больше копаться в этих дебрях, тревожить и без того ноющие раны прошлого. Наверное, можно сказать, что Тайга устал, но больше от неизвестности и неопределенности, чем от жизни в постоянном напряжении.

             - Они меня точно поставят первым…, может, даже Джури включат, - шепотом размышляет Кентаро больше скорее для себя, нежели для Тайги. – Скорей всего Ивамото тоже будет в списке. Может еще Шани…, и нафиг я вообще об этом думаю, - вздыхает он.

             - Хватит болтать, спи давай, - ворчит Тайга и не сильно пихает его ногой. Притворяться ему уже надоело. – Вот как скажут, так и будем думать.

             - Так нечестно, - обиженно тянет Ясуи и пытается отвернуться, но не тут-то было. – Мог бы сказать, что не спишь. А я тут лежу бредятину несу…

             - Ты будешь спать или нет?

             - Нет, - решительно заявляет Кентаро и садится на кровати.

            Тайга тянется к выключателю на стене и через мгновение загорается тусклый свет, делая и без того резкие черты лица угловатыми и острыми.

             - Ну и что мне с тобой делать?

             - Любить, кормить и никуда не отпускать, - внезапно шутит Кентаро и начинает смеяться. Кёмото смотрит на него, выгнув бровь. – Что?! Считай это начинающейся истерикой, но я не могу спать и не буду.

            Тайга ничего не может с этим поделать, да и не хочет, если честно. Ему нравится такой Ясуи, глупенький порой, открытый и искренний даже в своих страхах, которые Тайга ощущает как свои. Он тоже садится и зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью, но спать его не тянет. Ясуи по-прежнему улыбается, солнечно, как любит Тайга, и в такие редкие моменты кажется, будто всё это сон.

            Тайга сжимает пальцы на запястье Кентаро и тянет к себе, но тот упрямо качает головой и сам приглашающее вытягивает руки. Ему хочется хоть немного побыть тем, кем для него всегда был Тайга – опорой и утешением. Он не знает, получится ли, но очень хочет попробовать.

            Тайга валит его обратно на подушки и удобно устраивается под рукой. Он кладет ладонь так, чтобы чувствовать биение сердца Кентаро, и улыбается.

             - Так странно… чувствовать свой настоящий возраст. То, что я младше, - у Кёмото немного дрожит голос, и Ясуи гладит его по волосам, путаясь пальцами в темных-темных прядях. Ему хочется быть для Тайги гораздо большим, чем есть, но он не знает, сможет ли.

             - У всех есть секреты. Но я не хочу, чтобы между нами было что-то, чего мы друг о друге не знали бы, - тихо шепчет Ясуи и тянется к выключателю. Комната погружается во тьму. – Расскажешь?

             - Никаких секретов, да? – Тайга усмехается и крепче жмется к теплому телу. Ясуи его передразнивает «никаких секретов», за что получает тычок под ребра и ойкает. – С тебя станется.

            Внезапно Кентаро чувствует, как меняется обстановка, становится давящей, да и воздух словно сгущается.

             - Это было года четыре назад. Мы отправились в рейд к пятому убежищу, тогда оно ещё существовало, - у Тайги голос наряженный, да и каждое слово ему дается с трудом, но он заставляет себя говорить то, о чем никогда никому не рассказывал. Ясуи в ожидании впивается пальцами ему в плечо. – Нас четверо было…, я тогда не мог справиться со всеми, да и они гораздо сильнее меня были.

             - Только не говори, что они тебя…

             - Да, - на языке горчит правда, которую Кёмото не может произнести, но которая и так очевидна. – Все втроём. У меня не было шансов.

            Ясуи разрывается между желаниями разозлиться и сказать что-то утешительное, но на ум как назло ничего не идет, и он просто потрясенно молчит.

             - С того рейда мы вернулись вдвоём.

             - А остальные? – Кентаро находит в темноте ладонь Тайги и сжимает её, а Тайга в ответ гладит его по пальцам.

             - Я их убил. Одного за другим. Я боялся, что они расскажут, боялся огласки, - он шмыгает носом и извиняется, на что Кентаро хочется треснуть его по голове за такие глупости. – Ты спросишь, почему я не убил третьего? Потому что пообещал убить Акацки, если тот проболтается. Для него это хуже смерти.

            Пару минут Ясуи осмысливает сказанное, приводит всё в порядок, и его осеняет:

             - Шани! Боже, никогда бы не подумал… Тайга, прости, я не должен был. Глупая идея с этими секретами…

             - Нет. Все хорошо, - поспешно отвечает парень. – Все хорошо. Кому-то надо знать.

            Заснуть Ясуи так и не смог, а сопящий под боком Тайга, открывший ему такую ужасную правду, подтолкнул к тому, что Кентаро стал искренне желать, чтобы Шани попал в «Десяточку» и сдох в рейде, получив по заслугам. Потому что такое не проходит, не забывается,  не прощается. Никогда.

 

 

            Ивамото всю ночь сидит в двадцать седьмом отсеке над бумажкой, которая жжет руки не хуже раскаленной железки. Он знает, что в полдень всех соберут для оглашения шокирующей новости, он сам слышал, как об этом шептались старшие, а не верить им не было оснований. Ивамото задницей чувствует, что есть в списке, а значит, шансы остаться в живых меньше чем нулевые.

            Он размашисто ставит подпись внизу страницы и закрывает глаза.

             - Прости, Дайске. В последний раз прости.

            Сакума его уже не узнает, а значит не будет жалеть.


	18. Kentaro, Taiga, Taipi

            В полдень все как один стоят в большом тренировочном зале в несколько рядов. Тайга позади Кентаро на полшага. Он слушает, как шепчутся все вокруг, высказывая догадки по поводу причины сбора. И лишь те, кто действительно знает – молчат, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

           Перед ними Тайпи, который не любит церемониться и всегда всё делает практически не задумываясь. У него редкостный гадкий характер, и лишь Мицу каким-то чудом его терпит, да и то не всегда.

            Все замолкают, стоит ему начать говорить. Тайга ощущает себя на удивление спокойным. Он смотрит не на говорящего, а на Ясуи, куда-то в шею, и его рука машинально тянется поправить воротник куртки, а чуть позже ладонь замирает в районе лопаток. Ясуи отвечает на этот жест спрятанным за спину кулаком с поднятым вверх большим пальцем, и Тайга облегченно выдыхает – он боялся, что Кентаро не сможет держать себя в руках.

            К его удивлению, новость о возвращении «Десяточки» повергает в шок не так уж много человек. Ко-то безразлично пожимает плечами, кто-то ухмыляется, наверняка видя в этом возможность показать себя. Некоторые всё же испытывают страх, вспоминая не такое уж далекое прошлое.

             - Шаг вперед те, кого я назову по списку! – сердито произносит Тайпи, и Кёмото накрывает с головой тревожное ожидание.

            Танака Джури. Почти ожидаемо, но странно, что нигде поблизости нет Шинтаро. Может, они на этот раз поругались серьёзно?!

            Ивамото Хикару. На счет него даже не было сомнений. Самолично подписавший себе путевку в ад в один конец.

            Льюис Джесси. Тайга вздыхает, но знает, что на него можно положиться.

            Масуда Рё. Тайга почти не знает его, но этот парень внушает какое-то опасение.

           Ямамото Рёта. Еще один незнакомый Тайге парень. Он видит только его рыжую шевелюру со спины.

            Шимекаке Рюя. Хороший друг Мориты.

            Накада Хироки. С ним Тайга пересекался пару раз, но желания пообщаться не возникало. Уж слишком жесткий взгляд у этого снайпера.

            Эда Тсуёши. Снова незнакомец.

            Фуказава Тацуя. Тайга опускает глаза – ему как-то неловко. Однажды он застал его с Хикару за весьма откровенным занятием, не смотря на то, что у Хикару Сакума. К слову, Тайга об этом никому не говорил, да и не собирается говорить.

            Ясуи Кентаро…

            Всё становится не важно, кроме того, что Ясуи стоит на месте. Тайга помнит его слова, но все равно надеется, что это лишь слова и ничего более. Нет, Тайга не хочет его отпускать, зная, что Кентаро скорей всего не вернется, и всё же это приказ.

             - Ясуи, тебе что, нужно персональное приглашение? – спрашивает Тайпи, нетерпеливо приближаясь и хватая его за одежду. – Живо!

            Он выталкивает Ясуи на несколько шагов вперед всех и только собирается что-то сказать, но его прерывает тихое:

             - Я не пойду.

             - Что ты сказал?

            Кентаро поднимает голову и увереннее заявляет:

             - Я не пойду.

             - Это не обсуждается, приказ свыше. Ты пойдешь, - Тайпи злится, видя во взгляде стальную упертость. Он закатывает глаза и бьет Ясуи под ребра, четко и отработанно, презрительно наблюдая, как тот падает на колени и хватает губами воздух.

            Тайга подается вперед, но его останавливает неизвестно откуда взявшийся Шинтаро, крепко перехватывая руку у локтя и качая головой.

             - Я не могу…

             - Можешь, - заявляет Моримото, и Кёмото чувствует, как он дрожит и старается не смотреть в сторону Джури.

             - Не могу. И ты меня не остановишь.

            Тайга сбрасывает его руку и смотрит на всё ещё задыхающегося Ясуи.

             - Стань в строй! Тоже мне, умник нашелся, - выплевывает Тайпи, вышагивая взад-вперед перед Кентаро. – Ты никто, ты обязан выполнять приказы!

             - Я же сказал…, я отказываюсь. Хоть убей, не пойду.

            Все напряженно перешептываются, бросают взгляды на Тайгу, а кто-то даже посмеивается, не скрывая злорадства, и он чувствует себя до омерзения гадко, хотя всё ещё стоит на месте. Перепалка продолжается всего пару минут, и когда Тайпи с разворота бьет Ясуи по лицу, терпение Тайги лопается, словно перекачанный гелием воздушный шар.

             - Хватит! – он стоит между Ясуи и Тайпи и отчаянно борется с желанием съездить последнему по роже. Тайга прекрасно понимает, что перечит старшему, но он слишком перегнул палку. Достаточно того, что Ясуи напуган и не поднимается, хотя из расцарапанной щеки на пол капает кровь – дурацкая привычка Тайпи носить ботинки с острыми пряжками. – Я пойду вместо него.

             -  Нет…

             - Нет, - повторяет Тайпи, тыкая в Тайгу пальцем. – Список утверждён начальством.

             - Значит, я пойду к начальству просить об изменении, - упрямится Тайга.

             - Делай как хочешь, - вздыхает старший и обращается к остальным. – Свободны!

 

            У Ясуи оказывается рассечена не только щека, но и губа задета, хотя сам он уверяет, что всё хорошо. Тайга поддакивает, оставаясь при своём мнении – всё очень плохо.

             - Зачем ты лезешь в этот ад? Оно тебе нужно? – ворчит Кентаро, сидя на койке в шестнадцатом отсеке госпиталя. У него ещё немного кружится голова, а в остальном он чувствует себя вполне сносно.

             - Тебя защищаю, разве не понятно?! Еще и Мицу пожалуюсь, пусть на короткой цепи держит своего ненормального, а то совсем распустился!

            Тайга злится даже больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. На Тайпи, на гребаную «Десяточку», на начальство, да и на Ясуи в конце концов он тоже злится.

             - Остынь. Я не допущу, чтобы ты отправился в этот рейд. Ты не знаешь, что там…

             - Да, как же, не допустишь, - передразнивает его Тайга и раздраженно пинает ножку койки, на которой сидит Ясуи. – Ещё и Мюто в это втянул, да? Спасибо! А ты не подумал, что я тут буду с ума сходить от мысли, что ты не вернешься?! Не думал, что будет больше шансов выжить, если мы будем там вместе?

            Кентаро опускает голову.

             - Не кричи на меня, ты и так привлек много внимания… - парень морщится и прикладывает пальцы к губам. Все-таки Тайга в ту ночь не спал гораздо больше, чем думал Ясуи. – Я не знаю, как будет лучше.

             - А я знаю. Я иду к начальству.

            Ясуи некоторое время смотрит на удаляющуюся спину Тайги и вздыхает, понимая, что они впервые разругались. На сердце давит тяжесть, и Кентаро ложится, сцепляя руки за головой и пялясь в высокий потолок.


	19. Kentaro, Taiga, Matsushima

             - Дурак ты, Тайга, - вздыхает Морита и ставит на стол пустую банку из-под пива. – Вместо того чтоб сидеть тут и сопли разводить, лучше бы с Кентаро поговорил. Думаешь, ему легко сейчас?

             - Думаешь, мне легко?! – возражает в ответ Тайга и качает головой. – За моей спиной вы творите невесть что, чтобы я не попал в «Десяточку»… тоже мне друг…

             - Эй, вот возьму и обижусь!

            Тайга фыркает и раздраженно складывает руки на груди. Кажется, он запутался и просто не знает, что ему делать дальше. Он понимает, что с Кентаро помириться жизненно необходимо, но в то же время боится, что они вновь поругаются из-за какой-нибудь мелочи.

             - Давай не будем ломать комедию, ага? Иди в госпиталь. Ты не ребенок. Вот и решай проблемы как следует.

           

            В шестнадцатом относительно шумно, и к удивлению Тайги койка Ясуи пустует, хотя на тумбочке лежит его пропуск и медкарточка.

             - Эй, он там, у окна. Уже часа два стоит, - говорит ему парень на соседней койке с загипсованной стопой. Кажется, его зовут Мацушима Со, неплохой спец по боевым искусствам, но переспрашивать Тайга не собирается. – Похоже, он чем-то расстроен…

            Кёмото покусывает нижнюю губу, чувствуя свою вину, потом сгребает пропуск с картой и направляется к Ясуи, благодарно кивнув парню за помощь.

            За окном почти закат и солнце слепит глаза, а Ясуи стоит неподвижно, разглядывая что-то в безжизненной дали. На щеке красуются несколько аккуратных швов на недавней царапине.

             - Ты не должен забывать их где попало, - осторожно произносит Тайга, протягивая Ясуи документы. – А то могут быть проблемы.

             - Думаю, мне не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Ты же их всегда найдешь и вернешь мне, да? – Кентаро чуть улыбается и убирает их во внутренний карман тонкой камуфляжной куртки. Он трет глаза и зевает. – Я почти не спал. А ты упрямый. Доволен теперь?

             - Не знаю, - честно отвечает Тайга.

             - Они заменили Масуду тобой. Не кажется странным?

             - Думаешь, знают? Веришь, уже всё равно. Когда тебя выписывают?

            Ясуи набирает воздуха в легкие и медленно выдыхает.

             - Послезавтра. Через полторы недели рейд. Надо будет подготовиться, - Кентаро потягивается и снова зевает. Он выглядит так, будто вырубится прямо так, стоя у окна. – Спасибо, что ты такой упрямый.

            Тайга качает головой и улыбается, сжимая пальцами его плечо.

             - Всё будет хорошо. Иди спать, я приду за тобой послезавтра, у меня два дня подряд дежурство.

 

            Как назло Ясуи лежит без сна долгое время. Он пытается осмыслить, хорошо ли то, что они пойдут в рейд вместе или нет, и не может прийти к однозначному ответу.

             - Эй, знаешь, - окликают его с соседней койки, и Кентаро поворачивает голову в сторону. – Здорово, что у тебя такой хороший парень. Я бы позавидовал, но у меня нет на это причин.

             - Думаешь?

             - Уверен! Сейчас такая напряженка с этой «Десяточкой», что все как с цепи сорвались, ругаются друг с другом из-за пустяков, обижаются, злятся друг на друга. Здорово, что у вас хорошие отношения.

            Ясуи против воли улыбается. Мацушиму доставили поздно ночью. Он просто не знает, что даже такие хорошие отношения не обходятся без ссор. Но эти слова помогают все-таки понять, что лучше быть вдвоем в рейде, чем поодиночке переживать и сходить с ума от неизвестности.


	20. Juri, Shintaro

            Джури приходит к Шинтаро в который раз и без особой надежды стучится в дверь. Он уверен, что ему не откроют, как и все предыдущие дни, но где-то в глубине души теплится надежда «а может, в этот раз повезёт».  

             - Это опять ты? – раздается приглушенный голос из-за двери. Джури кивает, хотя понимает, что его не видят. – Зачем пришел?

             - Попрощаться?

            На самом деле он точно не знает, за чем именно пришел. Попрощаться? Увидеть в последний раз? Помириться? Шинтаро ни за что не согласится ни на одну из этих причин, уж слишком сильно он обиделся.

            Щёлкает замок, и они впервые за долгое время стоят друг напротив друга. Моримото долго мнется, но в итоге пропускает Джури внутрь.

             - Шинтаро…

             - Мм?

             - Простишь?

            Джури очень тяжело дается вести себя вот так спокойно и не вспылить на затяжное молчание, но он сжимает кулаки и терпеливо ждёт. Он смотрит, как Шинтаро сначала ходит по комнате кругами, дуя губы, а потом садится на кровать, хлопая по ней ладонью – приглашает сесть рядом.

             - Ну… знаешь… прощу при одном условии. Ты расскажешь мне про Кёмото. Всё расскажешь! Мне надоело, что между нами постоянно недопонимания на этой почве.

            Танака скрипит зубами – он ненавидит эту тему и все разговоры о ней, но…

             - Расскажу, ладно. Но только один раз, так что будь добр, слушай внимательно и не перебивай.

            Шинтаро кивает и впервые за столько дней улыбается, свободно и искренне. Он усаживается поудобнее, забираясь на кровать с ногами, и готовится слушать.

           

            Искренность этого вечера запомнится обоим надолго, ведь Моримото теперь знает о своём «доме» гораздо больше, понимает его гораздо лучше, чем раньше, и обижаться на него впредь больше не будет. А ещё он позволяет Джури немного больше, чем всегда.

            У него спина горит от царапин и укусов Танаки, а губы от долгих поцелуев, но теперь он уверен, что самое важное в жизни – это найти «дом», в который всегда можно вернуться.


	21. Jesse

             Джесси день и ночь проводит в лаборатории, его это более чем устраивает.

            После оглашения списка он оказывается катастрофически занят всем, что может принести пользу в этом гребаном рейде: выводит новые антидоты, синтезирует сыворотки, скрещивает образцы, полученные во время рейдов, часть из которых под таким строжайшим запретом, что его четвертуют, если узнают, что он над ними работает.

            Шею ломит от усталости, но Джесси не отрывается от вычислений на экране монитора, где собирается цепочка ДНК. Неожиданно на плечи ложатся чужие руки, делая ненавязчивый, не отвлекающий от работы массаж, помогая немного расслабиться.

             - Как успехи? Нашел что-нибудь хорошее?

             - Кое-что удалось, но достигнуть того, чего желаю, пока не получается. Не могу подобрать последовательность, - отвечает Джесси и набирает на клавиатуре вычислительные программные коды.

            На экране выскакивает окно с ошибкой.

             - Черт!  - Джесси устало трет глаза и тянется к тетради, вычеркивая из нее еще одну строчку. – За полгода не продвинулся ни на шаг.

             - Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком на этом зациклен? Сделай передышку.

             - Ю-чан, ты меня знаешь.

            Парень за его спиной усмехается, продолжая своё занятие.

             - Парням не о чем беспокоиться, если ты с ними в рейде, ты и так сделал очень многое. Не выматывай себя, передохни. Когда последний раз был в тире?

            Джесси сводит брови, пытаясь вспомнить, но это ни к чему не приводит.

             - Эмм…, кажется недели две назад. А что?

            Парень наклоняется, сцепляя руки перед лицом Джесси, и дышит ему в затылок.

             - Загружать мозги – хорошее дело, но не забывай про тело. Не потеряй навыки, что уже есть. Ты им очень нужен, я это знаю.

            Джесси смыкает пальцы на чужих запястьях под рукавами белого халата и отводит их в стороны, чувствуя, как учащенно бьется его собственное сердце.

             - Ю-чан, мы же договаривались. Соблюдай дистанцию.

             - Всё ещё любишь его?

             - Всегда буду, - следует короткий ответ, и Джесси снова погружается в работу, стуча пальцами по клавиатуре и пересобирая цепочку ДНК. – Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне. Обещаю, завтра я схожу пострелять.

            Джесси поворачивается, но видит лишь развевающийся край больничного халата, скрывающийся в дверях. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, наблюдая за очередной операцией по работе с чертовой ДНК.

             - Завтра схожу обязательно, а пока у меня вся ночь впереди, - бормочет он и на пару секунд закрывает глаза.


	22. Kentaro, Taiga, Jesse

          - Тебе надо отоспаться, завтра в полдень выдвигаемся, - шепчет на ухо Тайга, и Ясуи ёжится. Это их последнее дежурство перед рейдом «Десяточки». – Ужасно выглядишь со своей бессонницей.

          - Кто бы говорил, - недовольно ворчит в ответ Кентаро и кладет голову ему на плечо. – А тебе что, спать не нужно? И вообще…

         Фразу он не заканчивает, и она нависает над ними, как тяжелая туча. Тайга понимает, что хотел сказать Кентаро, что под этим «вообще» имеется в виду тысяча вещей, произошедших в последнее время.

         Небо предгрозовое, и Тайга хмурится.

          - Еще дождя нам не хватало. Слушай, как думаешь, мы вернемся?

          - Вот если бы ты не влез в это дерьмо, то «мы», может, и вернулись бы. А теперь я не знаю. Но буду надеяться на лучшее.

          - И почему ты такой пессимист, - вздыхает Тайга, накрывая ладонь Ясуи своей. Кентаро молчит. Ему до ужаса хочется разреветься от самого себя, что так легко поддался страхам и позволяет им брать верх, но вместо этого закусывает губу и сжимает пальцы Тайги.

         Ему становится чуть-чуть легче, когда Тайга свободной рукой обнимает за плечи, как бы показывая, что вдвоем они со всем справятся. Ясуи хочет верить, но получается не очень. Уж слишком страшны эти рейды были в прошлом.

         Чертовски много хочется сказать, но Ясуи не может себя заставить произнести ни слова. Как будто он в один миг онемел, но ещё не понял этого, и продолжал открывать рот, пытаясь что-то выговорить. Рука на холодном бетонном ограждении начинает замерзать.

          - Мне страшно.

          - Мне тоже, Бельчонок. Можешь пообещать одну вещь? – Тайга чуть улыбается, когда Кентаро кивает и шмыгает носом. – Ты сейчас же пойдешь спать, а я приду часа через два, когда меня сменят. Потому что совсем не в кайф будет, если ты еще заболеешь. И не вздумай спорить!

         Ясуи недовольно дует губы и выползает из объятий Тайги, почти демонстративно складывая руки на груди.

          - Боже, как девчонка, - раздается за спинами презрительное фырканье, и Ясуи порывается достать обидчика, но Кёмото перехватывает его за руку выше локтя. – Тайга, можешь не утруждаться. Не думаю, что девчонка может мне навредить.

          - Джесси, когда ж ты уже перестанешь бесить людей, а? – устало выдыхает Тайга, притягивая Кентаро обратно к себе, чтобы тот не бросился на их сменщика. – К тому же эта девчонка обо мне беспокоится, а вот тебя запросто уложит на лопатки, так что не нарывайся.

         Джесси снова фыркает и бросает в их сторону небольшой пластиковый пузырек с двумя круглыми таблетками, и Кентаро от неожиданности ловит его.

          - Что это?

         - Вам обоим надо выспаться перед рейдом, так что руки в ноги и пошли вон отсюда. Таблетку под язык. И лучше бы вам спать вдвоем. – Загадочно улыбается Джесси, подпирая стену и доставая из кармана сигарету с зажигалкой. – У них небольшой побочный эффект в виде озноба.

         Ясуи бормочет благодарно-обидное «спасибо, сука», но больше не задирается и первым спускается с лестницы. Тайга немного задерживается.

          - Чего тебе? – Джесси выпускает дым тонкой струйкой и упрямо игнорирует Кёмото, разглядывая бетонную стену напротив. – Благодарностей не нужно, твоя девочка всё сказала.

          - Когда-нибудь я тебе снова врежу, но сегодня просто спасибо.

         Джесси неопределенно хмыкает и машет рукой.

          - Иди уже отсюда. Благодарить будешь, если с рейда живыми вернемся. А теперь валите спать, не мешайте дежурить.

 


	23. Kentaro, Taiga, Fukazawa

Джесси не соврал – от таблетки они спали как убитые, вот только у Тайги озноб прошел, а Кентаро всё ещё немного потряхивает, поэтому он одевается теплее, собираясь вниз на предсмертное собрание.

             - Ты как? – спрашивает его Тайга, опуская ладонь на плечо и разворачивая лицом к себе. Кентаро неопределенно поджимает губы и взглядом скользит по шее, ключицам под тонкой черной водолазкой.  – Я не буду говорить, что всё хорошо.           

Ясуи кивает, потому что всё совсем не так. Он устало прижимается переносицей к плечу Тайги и горько вздыхает, желая остаться в такой позе навсегда. Тайга гладит его по волосам.  

             - Пора идти. Будем надеяться, что Мистер Мозг придумал за ночь, как нам добраться без потерь хотя бы в конец города.

            Кентаро чуть слышно усмехается и старается взять себя в руки. Его снова пробирает дрожь.

            Они спускаются и находят «Десяточку» на оружейных складах, окружившую стол с разложенной на нем картой. Неприятным моментом становится присутствие Масуды вместо Шиме и Ясуи думает, что не один Тайга подсуетился. Хотя такой обмен его устраивает после всего того, что он узнал про Рё. А Мюто достоин быть с Шиме в безопасности.

             - Теперь, когда все в сборе, можно начинать, - подаёт голос Джесси и кивает Фуказаве, тому самому Мистеру Мозгу.

             - Мы здесь, - показывает он пальцем на большую жирную точку, а затем ведёт пальцем через всю карту, останавливаясь на красной отметке. – Это - конечная остановка. При хорошем раскладе, мы доберемся дней за пять. При плохом – будем плутать недели полторы. Это зависит и от других убежищ, которых на пути будет два, и от городских тварей.

            Фуказава рассказывает много и долго, по ходу объясняя продвижения на карте. Он указывает все возможные пути отступлений, все возможные завалы и способы их обойти. Он отмечает даже лучшие, со стороны защищенности, места для ночевки. Тайга с Кентаро на полном серьезе считают, что с таким стратегом они смогут без  проблем добраться до точки.

             - Единственная проблема на намеченном пути – мост, которого нет. Вот здесь. Если пойдёт дождь, канал выйдет из берегов и придется идти в обход, делать слишком большой клюк в эту сторону, - Фуказава показывает на карте, и многие тревожно переглядываются. В этом случае придется идти в непосредственной близости от горящих ядовитых болот. – Или пережидать несколько дней.

             - Остается надеяться, что дождь не пойдёт. А еще мост есть в другой стороне, но до него почти три дня пути, - подаёт голос Ивамото, тыкая пальцем на карту, и Тацуя поднимает на него глаза, пересекаясь взглядами. – Что? Надо обдумать все возможности. Может, это будет лучшим решением в случае чего.  

             - Будут ещё предложения? – обращается к нему, _именно к нему_ , Мистер Мозг, и, получив отрицательный ответ, продолжает объяснять дальше.

            Через два часа все готовы к сборам и расходятся к разным стеллажам с оружием. Тайга вместе с Кентаро отправляются к колюще-режущему.

             - Мне не нравится Фуказава. Он какой-то… не знаю, как объяснить, - мнется Кентаро, взвешивая на ладони один нож за другим, некоторые откладывая в сторону. – Неприятный. Он всех так будет затыкать, как Хикару?

            Тайга проверяет крепления на излюбленных стальных когтях. Он сразу вспоминает Тацую и Хикару в другой обстановке, и желудок неприятно сжимается. Нет, он не может рассказать об этом даже Кентаро.

             - Может, его просто не надо прерывать, когда он делом занят? – предполагает Кемото и поворачивается, с наслаждением сгибая и разгибая пальцы – в свете ламп пластины блестят ослепительным белым. – Жду не дождусь, когда порву ими чьё-нибудь горло.

             - Не будь таким кровожадным.

             - Кто бы говорил. Зачем тебе столько ножей?

            Кентаро довольно щурится, подбрасывая один из них в ладони, а через секунду резко разворачивает и бросает наугад.

             - Псих, - выплевывает ему в ответ Масуда, которого нож не задел лишь чудом, воткнувшись в деревянный стеллаж с припасами. – Ты же так своих перебьешь и глазом не моргнешь!

             - Ну, тебе повезло, - пожимает плечами Ясуи. – Не стой у меня за спиной, если не хочешь лечь там же.

            Масуда крутит пальцем у виска и скрывается за поворотом, а Кентаро поворачивается к Тайге, ловя восхищенный взгляд.

             - Не благодари, я бы с удовольствием воткнул ему нож прямо в лоб, но не судьба. Ему и правда повезло, - тринадцать колюче-режущих рассовываются в специальные внутренние карманы на куртке и Ясуи наблюдает за тем, как Тайга выбирает короткие мечи с широким лезвием. – Никогда не видел, как ты с ними управляешься.

             - Как-нибудь увидишь, - обещает Кёмото и улыбается. Это очень странно, но ему хочется улыбаться во весь рот и плевать, что они собираются на смерть. Он готов к этому, если Кентаро будет рядом. – Пойдём, я подберу огнестрельное. И тебе тоже подберу, даже не спорь. Не убьешь, так ранишь, и возможно это спасёт тебе жизнь.

            Ясуи не сопротивляется, когда Тайга кладёт руки ему на плечи и толкает впереди себя. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.


	24. Kentaro, Taiga, Jesse

             Джесси, как командир «Десяточки», принимает решение разделиться у водоканала при условии, что не будет дождя. Всё-таки два небольших отряда имеют больше шансов добраться до места назначения незамеченными. Силы распределяют заранее, чтобы не терять зря времени.

            Первый отряд делает крюк и идёт к мосту, до которого три дня пути. Лидером выбирают Ивамото, добавив к нему Тайгу, Масуду, снайпера Накаду и Эду. Остальные идут через горящие болота и через семь-восемь дней встречаются на другом конце города с первым отрядом при условии, что всё пройдет гладко. Они сразу же обговаривают вариант возможной задержки и решают в таком случае действовать независимо друг от друга.

             - Будет радиосвязь, но сильно на неё не рассчитывайте, радиус поиска всего пара километров.

             - То есть, если что случится, на помощь мы можем даже не рассчитывать? – удивляется Масуда и получает многозначительный кивок.

\- Именно так. Мы «Десяточка», смертники. Мы можем рассчитывать только на себя, - отвечает Джесси. – Ещё вопросы будут?

Все молчат.

 - Тогда выдвигаемся. И дай бог хоть кому-нибудь вернуться с рейда живым.

 

Небо затянуто низкими облаками, изредка моросит неприятный колючий дождь, грозящий превратиться в ливень, но пока ещё сдерживающий себя. Все идут длинной разреженной цепочкой, держа оружие наготове и настороженно озираясь. Никто не разговаривает, но думают все об одном – о смерти, потому что думать о возвращении как-то болезненно при меньше чем нулевых шансах. Уж лучше окончательно смириться, чем тешить себя несбыточными надеждами.

Они останавливаются на привал спустя пару часов, когда дождь усиливается, и видимость опасно снижается. Заброшенное, некогда двухэтажное, здание больницы идеально подходит для укрытия от непогоды.

 - Ты в одной команде с Масудой, просто прекрасно, - недовольно фыркает Кентаро, усаживаясь на развал стены и доставая бутылку с водой. – Мне его сейчас ножом в лоб угостить?

 - А ты с Джесси, Джури и Фуккой, нормально?! Один вечно суёт нос не в своё дело, другой псих, а третий тебе не нравится. И вряд ли ты подружишься с Рётой, учитывая, что он немой. Мне можно начинать паниковать?

Ясуи вздыхает. Да, он не в самом выгодном положении, но с Джури они еще ни разу не ругались, Джесси не так уж плох, а к Фуказаве надо просто привыкнуть. Он оглядывается на остальных.

Хироки дежурит у окна с винтовкой, Эда караулит с луком у окон на другой стороне. Ямарё притаился у стены рядом с широким провалом во двор – на него попадают дождевые капли, и он недовольно морщится. Джесси вместе с Ивамото и Фуказавой склонились над картой, а Джури о чём-то разговаривает с Масудой, и Кентаро это не нравится.

 - Мне страшно. За всех нас, - Ясуи дрожит, и Тайга ерошит его влажные от дождя волосы, горько улыбаясь. – Мы не заслужили смерти. Никто из нас не заслужил.

Правда мысленно Кентаро добавляет «Только Масуда заслужил», но Тайге об этом знать ни к чему.

Дождь прекращается только к вечеру, но в потёмках идти никто не хочет, поэтому все готовятся к ночёвке. Кёмото случайно слышит часть разговора лидеров, что при такой погоде канал точно выйдет из берегов и придётся делиться. Он знает, что это значит. Он знает, что возможно больше не увидит Кентаро, а значит у них совсем мало времени, которое он не хочет терять впустую.

Он находит Ясуи на полу, привалившегося к стене и явно задремавшего. Тайга пихает его кулаком в плечо и протягивает кусок черного хлеба, а сам присаживается рядом, держа в руках бутылку с водой.

 - Подкрепись перед сном.

Кентаро сонно трёт глаза и зевает, зябко передергивая плечами.

 - Всё ещё побочный эффект? – Тайга недовольно кривит губы, не понимая, почему эта гадость не прошла, но судя по спокойному лицу Ясуи, все в порядке.

 - Джесси сказал, что такое бывает. Не волнуйся, это не смертельно. Максимум может еще сутки полихорадит, - он без особого удовольствия жуёт хлеб и пытается разглядеть, чем заняты остальные в быстро темнеющих сумерках, но это удаётся плохо. – Всё спокойно?

 Кёмото кивает и рассказывает, что Рёта подстрелил какую-то городскую мелочь, но беспокоиться не о чем.

 - Сегодня мало кто будет спать, все немного на взводе. Джесси запретил разжигать огонь, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Если дождь прекратится, завтра к вечеру мы будем у канала…

 - … и разделимся, да? Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо.

 - Ты не слишком-то оптимистичен, - фыркает Тайга и позволяет вытащить из пальцев бутылку. Ясуи делает пару больших глотков и снова зевает. – Давай, попробуй заснуть. Я тебя покараулю.

Кентаро кладет бутылку Тайге на колени и переплетает свои пальцы с его. Возможно, следующего раза не будет, так что надо использовать время, что ещё есть. Кентаро как можно удобнее устраивает голову на худом плече Кёмото и закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в пустоту, убаюканный мелодией дождя, тихими разговорами парней и теплом чужого тела под боком.


	25. Kentaro, Jesse, Fukazawa

            Ясуи просыпается среди ночи то ли от шороха чужой одежды где-то поблизости, то ли от того, что их убежище залито ярким лунным светом. Он не поднимает головы с плеча Тайги, который мерно сопит в полутьме. Вопреки тому, что говорил Кемото, почти все спят, кроме тех, кто дежурит у входов и окон.

            Кентаро взглядом цепляет одну парочку, за которой можно наблюдать не напрягаясь. Он и не подозревал до этого момента, что эти двое связаны, возможно, так же сильно, как и они с Тайгой. Просто иначе Кентаро не может объяснить того волнения, что накрывает его с головой, когда он смотрит на общение Эды и Рёты. Кентаро даже по жестам понимает, что Тсуёши спокойный и сдержанный, а вот машущий руками Рёта весьма эмоционален.

            Ясуи внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится наблюдать, как эти двое общаются, не произнося при этом ни слова. Нравится ловить каждый их жест, несущий в себе слово, а может даже целую фразу. Возможно, Кентаро немного завидует, что они могут спокойно говорить, не боясь, что их услышат или поймут. Они могут обсуждать всё и всех точно зная, что  никто не обидится, даже если они говорят о ненависти к кому-то.

            Интересно, почему их выбрали в рейд? Было ли им страшно отправляться на смерть? Страшно ли им от предстоящего расставания у канала? Ясуи задает вопрос один за одним, пытаясь придумать ответы, но они на ум не идут. Потому что на каждый вопрос у него есть ответ относительно себя и Тайги, но никак не насчет остальных.

            Неожиданно, Ямамото смотрит прямо на него. Недолго, каких-то пару секунд, после чего что-то говорит собеседнику, и Эда тоже поворачивается. Кентаро чувствует себя неуютно, будто подсматривает в замочную скважину, и тут же закрывает глаза, стараясь не покраснеть от неловкого чувства, совершенно забыв, что в темноте никто бы и не заметил этого.

            Тсуёши едва заметно улыбается и быстро складывает пальцы в простую фразу «Позаботься о нём».

 

            Они делятся у водоканала и каждая группа идёт своей дорогой. Сложнее всего четверым, которых разделили, и неизвестно, так сложилось случайно или же это разделение намеренное.

 

            Группа, идущая через горящие болота быстро понимает свои шансы – либо они без остановок пересекают эту местность, либо погибают один за другим. В любом случае, им очень везет даже когда половина команды травится, надышавшись ядовитыми испарениями – у Джесси находится противоядие, и они продолжают путь.

            Сделать еще одну остановку их вынуждает проливной дождь, начавшийся так внезапно, что группа промокает до нитки, стараясь как можно скорее найти укрытие. Фуказава болезненно бледен, но от помощи Джесси стойко отказывается, пока не теряет сознание во время караула.

             - Плохо, - говорит ему Джесси, пытаясь выяснить причину недомогания, и качает головой, когда понимает, в чем дело. – Очень плохо. Мое противоядие на тебя не действует. А если быть точнее, у тебя на него аллергия, и хорошее взаимодействие на этом фоне с испарениями.

             - Бред…

             - Тогда объясни, почему тебе тяжело дышать? Понял, да? Яд парализует организм. Через пару часов он доберется до дыхательной системы, и ты просто задохнешься.

            Фуказава хмурится, но Джесси верит – все-таки ему виднее, он же создавал все эти противоядия.

             - Шансы? – интересуется он без особой надежды и Джесси качает головой. – Чёрт!

           

           


	26. Kentaro, Ryota

            Времени на прощания нет, но они считают, что пары минут вполне хватит. Джесси вместе с Джури оттаскивают Тацую в какие-то развалины, прикрывая крошащимся куском металлической обшивки и надеясь, что твари не скоро найдут тело. А когда найдут, оставшиеся будут далеко.

            Ясуи чувствует себя…странно. С одной стороны, ему Фуказава не нравился так сильно, что в какой-то степени Кентаро рад его смерти – не будет мозолить глаза и раздражать своей манерой общения. Но с другой стороны – это первая смерть в их отряде, и на месте Тацуи мог быть любой.

            Кентаро настороженно оборачивается, когда на плечо ложится тяжелая ладонь, но это всего лишь Рёта. Он смотрит понимающе и печально. Ясуи думает, что он, наверное, и правда понимает. Их разделили. Они оба не знают, живы ли Тайга и Эда. Оба думают, что на месте Фуказавы могли оказаться они.

             - Как перестать за них бояться? – задает вопрос Кентаро, зная, что не получит ответа, а если и получит, то не поймет.

            Ямамото качает головой, а Ясуи кривится - начинает тошнить. Рёта будто предчувствует чужие состояния. Он тянет Кентаро на расколотый кусок бетонной плиты, усаживает и сует в руки бутылку с водой, а сам снимает с одного плеча рюкзак и лезет в неприметный маленький карман. Спустя минуту на раскрытую ладонь Ясуи падает таблетка.

            Он вопросительно смотрит на Рёту снизу вверх. Тот просовывает руку обратно через лямку рюкзака, передергивая плечами, чтоб удобней лёг, показывает на желудок, а потом перекрещивает ладони у горла. И Кентаро его понимает.

             - Спасибо, - благодарит его Ясуи, но парень лишь отмахивается, вспоминая сказанное Эдой «позаботься о нём». Вместо этого он подбирает короткий ржавый кусок арматуры и принимается что-то выводить на утоптанной земле.

            Кентаро выпивает таблетку, ставит бутыль на бетон и наклоняется посмотреть, что же такого пишет Рёта. Глаза жжет от слёз, и Кентаро рад в этот момент, что Рёта не может утешить словами. Потому что цепкие пальцы, сжимающие плечо, гораздо действенней.

            К возвращению Джесси и Джури он успевает успокоиться и выглядит просто расстроенным. Слова, начерченные на земле, стерты ботинками во избежание никому не нужных вопросов, но Кентаро помнит их, словно они выжжены на сетчатке.

            «Мы выживем».

            «Мы должны».

«Ради Тайги».

            «Ради Эды».


	27. Kentaro, Taiga, Masuda, Eda

            Тайга старается держаться подальше от Масуды, но тот как назло всегда оказывается рядом, раздражая одним своим присутствием. Тайга не знает, с какой целью Рё ошивается поблизости, но выносить это мельтешение перед глазами становится все сложнее. Несколько раз ему приходит в голову мысль, что лучше бы тогда Кентаро попал в цель, даже если бы за это последовало наказание.

            Кентаро…

            Мысли перескакивают с плохих на еще более худшие, и он уже жалеет, что вообще вспомнил о Ясуи, хотя иначе не получается – он за Ясуи волнуется даже сильнее, чем за самого себя.

 Тайга сидит на всё еще сырой после ливня земле и с завидным постоянством проверяет радиосвязь, но ничего, кроме шипения и потрескивания не слышит.

             - Бесполезное занятие, - бросает Масуда на его очередную попытку подключиться ко второй группе.

             - Тебя забыл спросить, - едко отвечает Кёмото.

             - Смирись, встретимся мы не в полном составе. Может, он уже мёртв.

             - Ты заткнешься?

             - Когда-нибудь, - говорит Рё после секундного молчания и пожимания тощими плечами с острыми выпирающими косточками. Тайга ловит себя на мысли, что очень хочется схватить и вывернуть ему руку до хруста.

             Кёмото поудобнее перехватывает лямки рюкзака и снова пробует подключиться. Впрочем, безрезультатно.

             - Не доставай его, а то станешь первым трупом в нашей команде, - говорит из-за спины Тсуёши, смеряя Масуду тяжелым и весьма красноречивым взглядом, отчего того, как ветром сдувает. Тайга благодарен за избавление, но его не покидает странное чувство тревоги.

            Эда присаживается рядом, но лук из ладони не выпускает – осторожничает. Не хватало им еще одного животного нападения. И пусть у моста они отделались всего лишь испугом, повторять этого не хотелось.

             - Не обращай внимания.

             - Сложно сделать, когда он все время перед глазами маячит, - ворчит Тайга, вздыхает и тянется к радиосвязи, но его останавливают.

             - Не надо. Ничего не поменяется. Мы еще далеко, - к его удивлению, Тсуёши криво улыбается. – Просто думай о том, что они живы и так же хотят выйти на связь с нами.

            Тайга тихо шмыгает носом и отворачивается. На плечо опускается чужая ладонь, и он не понимает этой заботы. С чего бы? Они никогда раньше не общались, не пересекались. Они даже не знакомые. Просто так совпало, что обоим грозит смерть.

             - Я тоже беспокоюсь, но они живы, ты же знаешь это. Знаешь ведь? – Парень чуть разворачивает Кёмото к себе и бьет кулаком туда, где тревожно стучит сердце – не сильно, но неожиданно. – Ты бы почувствовал неладное, если б что-то случилось. Сердце не обманешь. Да и Рёта за ним присмотрит, если что.

            Тайга удивленно кивает, но не говорит о своём беспокойстве. Он всё ещё не понимает такого отношения, не понимает, зачем этой парочке присматривать за ним и Кентаро, но чувство благодарности приятно разливается по телу и придает уверенности.

             - Спасибо.

             - Да брось. Мы же хотим вернуться, значит надо помогать друг другу. Тем более нам с тобой, - многозначительно отмечает Эда, и Тайга понимает, что ему можно верить на все сто процентов.

 

            ***

            Спустя трое суток они добираются до точки сбора. Дождь льет, не прекращаясь. Остальных еще нет, но с ними удается связаться по радиосвязи.

             - Они недалеко, подождём. Всем занять оборонительные позиции, - командует Ивамото и загоняет всех в полуразвалившееся здание бывшего магазина.

            Хироки устраивается у разбитого окна, Эда караулит со стороны бывшей некогда двери. Тайга вновь остается один. К его удивлению Масуда предпочитает держаться на расстоянии. Тайга выбирает угол посветлее и садится прямо на пол, на ходу стягивая с плеч рюкзак. От дождя вся одежда насквозь промокла, но он не спешит расставаться с курткой – в ней всё же теплее, чем без.

            Кёмото почти безучастно наблюдает, как Хикару колет Масуде в руку сильное обезболивающее и сооружает из рубашки повязку, фиксируя его правую руку в максимально неподвижном состоянии.

По-хорошему, его надо было бросить там, под дождем, со сломанной рукой. Он обуза, а им нельзя медлить. Но Хикару сказал, что Рё останется в команде пока может идти и держать оружие. Плохой расклад. Он оступился на скользких от дождя камнях, когда они перебирались через завал, и неудачно упал. Тайга очень надеялся от него избавиться, но видимо пока не судьба.

Когда за окнами темнеет, Тайга слышит поблизости знакомые голоса. В сгущающихся сумерках в укрытие заходит вторая команда. Долговязый Джесси держит в руке рюкзак и, заметив Ивамото, быстрым шагом направляется к нему. Джури как обычно высокомерно смотрит в сторону Кёмото и демонстративно отворачивается, устраиваясь в противоположном углу.

Ясуи в потемках кажется еще меньше и беззащитней, но он не спешит подходить к Тайге. Вместо этого он присаживается на корточки перед Тсуёши и о чем-то тихо с ним переговаривается, а после ободряюще хлопает ладонью по плечу и наконец, приближается к Тайге.

Он поднимается и только сейчас обращает внимание, что нет Фуказавы и Рёты. Кентаро ничего не говорит, просто крепко прижимается лбом к холодной мокрой куртке и сцепляет руки за его спиной. Тайга понимает, что его трясет, вот только от чего?

 - Рёта спас меня, а я… я не смог… его удержать, - бормочет Ясуи и тихо плачет. – Мне больно. Мы обещали с ним… жить. Ради вас…

И больно становится Тайге. За Тсуёши.

Он усаживает Кентаро на пол и тот почти сразу поворачивается боком к стене, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Кёмото. Тяжело вздыхает.

 - Это моя вина, - почти неразличимо шепчет он, и Тайга гладит его по спине – успокаивающе, обнадеживающе.

 - Тебе нужно отдохнуть. До утра мы останемся здесь, а после двинемся напрямую к цели. Постарайся заснуть.

 - Хорошо, - отвечает парень и складывает руки на груди, не зная, куда их деть. Кёмото сцепляет пальцы в замок чуть выше его талии, под ребрами, чтобы Кентаро мог расслабиться. – Если мне будет грозить опасность, не спасай. Это расплата за то, что я не смог ему помочь.

 - Дурак ты, - фыркает Тайга и хмурится. Ему совсем не нравится такой настрой. В любом случае, им просто нужен отдых и ничего больше. – Спи давай, бельчонок.


	28. Десяточка

            Утро выдается хмурое и противно-серое. После дождя стоит пелена тумана, скалясь острыми обломками зданий и рваными полупрозрачными клочьями стелясь по их укрытию. Тайга открывает глаза, и первое о чем он думает – рядом нет Кентаро. Тут же вскакивает – с плеч падает куртка, которую видимо, накинул на него Ясуи – озирается по сторонам.

             - Я тут, - отзываются со стороны, и Кёмото идет на голос, по пути кивая Джесси и Хикару, склонившихся над картой.

            Ясуи сидит вместе с Тсуёши на том, что раньше было столом. У них в руках по бутылке с водой. Кентаро протягивает Тайге раскрытую ладонь, на которой две таблетки.

             - Бери, это антипростудные или как их там Джесси обозвал…, - он чуть улыбается, когда пальцы касаются его ладони, а потом прижимает её ко рту. Быстрым движением откручивает крышку и делает несколько длинных глотков, морщась. – Беее, Джесси, не мог сделать что-то менее противное? - Кентаро отдаёт бутылку Тайге и говорит, - лучше сразу глотай, ужасно горькая.

            Таблетка невероятно бодрит своим отвратительным вкусом, зато сонливость испаряется мгновенно. Кёмото подпирает плечом стену и прислушивается к разговору Ясуи и Эды. Кентаро нервничает из-за чувства вины перед лучником, но Тайга решает не вмешиваться – в конце концов, Кентаро извиняется, потому что так ему станет легче.

             - Это я должен был сорваться, а не он. Дождь, всё было скользкое и… я пытался, я до последнего держал его, но не смог удержать.

            Тсуёши ободряюще сжимает его плечо, качая головой.

             - Ты не виноват. Никто не виноват, что так получилось. Ты же не видел его после, может, он еще жив.

             - Да ты оптимист, там же метров шесть было! - удивляется Кентаро и сонно трет глаза. Он уже не рад, что так рано проснулся.

             - Он и не с таких высот падал, поверь. Если не свернул себе шею, да не переломал ноги, то выкарабкается, - усмехается Эда и спрыгивает с шаткой конструкции, окликая Джесси, - пойду, проверю окрестности, если что, я на связи, - он тыкает пальцем в наушники, берет лук и скрывается.

            Его место занимает Тайга.

             - Почему не разбудил?

             - Тебе бы полегчало? – огрызается Кентаро, но, кажется, не замечает этого. Кёмото недовольно хмурится – только плохого настроения ему не хватало.

             - Какая муха тебя укусила?

            Ясуи зевает и закрывает лицо руками, плечи устало опускаются. Он не говорит Тайге, что проспал всего часа два, если не меньше, что ему снился Рёта, умоляющий не отпускать его, но из-за дождя рука выскользнула из пальцев Кентаро, и все утонуло в серой пелене. Он не хочет говорить, что почти всю ночь просидел с Тсуёши, что его беспокоит слишком многое в их рейде. Кентаро и злиться не хочет, но боится, что сорвется из-за всего этого напряжения.

             - Тайга, забей…

             - Рычишь без причины и предлагаешь забить на это? Ты охерел?

            Ясуи вздыхает и решает не отвечать. Да, он охерел, он не хочет сейчас выяснять причины такого своего настроения, и не хочет разговаривать с Тайгой. Ему нужна встряска, что-то такое, что вытеснит чувство вины перед Тсуёши, что угодно. Кентаро спрыгивает со стола, но его останавливают, схватив под локоть.

             - Тайга, отвали, ладно? – он освобождает руку и оставляет Кёмото наедине с непониманием и мыслями, что он сделал не так.

 

            ***     

             - Погавкались? – ехидно спрашивает Масуда спустя пару часов, подсаживаясь к Тайге на осмотр местности вместо ушедших на разведку Эды и Ясуи. Джесси, больше Хикару знающий о медицине, наложил на сломанную руку Рё шину и приказал долго жить. Кёмото не был уверен, хватит ли у него выдержки, чтобы не сломать её где-нибудь в другом месте за назойливость.

             - Тебе какое дело? Сиди молча!

             - Значит нехило погавкались, - заключает Масуда и больше не заводит разговор.

            Радиосвязь приглушенно шипит, и Тайга невольно прислушивается – вдруг сигнал о помощи. Его снедает волнение и в какой-то степени разочарование. Он не знает, что думать об утреннем разговоре с Кентаро, и неприятное горькое ощущение, будто от таблеток Джесси, медленно растекается по горлу.

            Спустя пару часов в наушниках раздается знакомый голос «мы возвращаемся с пропажей, Рёта жив, с ним всё в порядке», но Тайга не знает, куда деться от странного беспокойного чувства.

            Они появляются неожиданно. Кентаро идёт первым и, завидев Тайгу, тут же направляется к нему, на губах застыла улыбка облегчения. Тайга словно в тумане обнимает его за плечи и неотрывно смотрит на Эду и Рёту позади него. Что-то не так, это что-то совсем незначительное, оно не бросается в глаза, но нагнетает тревогу.

            На какое-то мгновение лицо Ямамото меняется, проскальзывает секундное холодное безразличие. Одно быстрое движение, почти неуловимое – их Рёта не такой проворный – и Тсуёши падает к его ногам. Выскальзывает из пальцев лук, глухо ударяясь металлом о камни.

            Звук выстрела оглушает и Рёта, оскалив зубы, оседает на землю. Джури не промахнулся, всадив пулю в самое сердце.

             - Какого чёрта… - выдыхает Кентаро, оборачиваясь, и застывает. На его глазах Ямамото, вернее тот, кто принял его облик, медленно меняется. Вытягиваются пальцы, оканчивающиеся длинными когтями, подбородок вместе с челюстью выдается вперед, по-звериному, обнажаются клыки. Ясуи начинает трясти. – Какого…

             - Метаморф, - глухо отвечает Джесси, и оттесняет остальных подальше. – Жуткий и крайне опасный эксперимент. Плохо дело, но мы на верном пути.

             - Метаморф?! На верном пути? – неожиданно подает голос Хироки. Его трясет едва ли меньше Ясуи. – Какого хрена тут вообще происходит?

            Настрой снайпера подхватывают все остальные за исключением Хикару. Тайге кажется, что эти двое в сговоре, о котором больше никто не знает. Тайга хочет знать, ради чего эта вылазка, ради чего погибают товарищи, ради чего они вообще рискуют жизнями?

             - Джесси, Хикару, либо объясняйте, либо мы бросаем всё к чёрту и сваливаем, - Кёмото выжидающе смотрит на них, прижимая к себе дрожащего Кентаро. Тот не в силах отвести взгляда от монстра, притворившегося другом, и от Тсуёши со сломанной шеей, слепо наблюдающего за перепалкой. – Ну?

            Джесси поднимается на ноги:

             - Вы не можете так просто взять и свалить.

             - Тогда объясни, ради чего всё это? Объясни в чем наша цель? Сдохнуть? – ругается на него Джури, и Тайга в ком то веки с ним полностью солидарен.

             - Вы просто должны делать, что я говорю. Без вопросов. Это приказ.

             - Ой, да пошел ты нахер со своими приказами, - машет рукой Накада и разворачивается. Он не успевает взять в руки винтовку. Еще один выстрел оглушает не меньше первого, и все шокировано смотрят на три трупа.

             - Джури, не надо, - оружие Джесси направлено в его сторону (хотя Джесси знает, Танака среагирует быстрее и не промажет), но ни один из них пока не нажимает на курок. – Это приказ.

            Хикару перезаряжает свой пистолет и тоже направляет его на Танаку.

             - Вы не можете уйти. К вечеру выдвигаемся в пятое убежище. И это не обсуждается. Все, кто не с нами, будут убиты.

            Тайге кажется, будто земля уходит из-под ног. Так Джесси и Ивамото… предатели?


	29. Jesse, Juri, Iwamoto, Taiga, Kentaro

            Их остается всего шестеро, но многие понимают – это ненадолго. С таким поворотом событий просто вопрос времени, кто следующий сорвется или попадет под горячую руку. И Тайга больше всего опасается за Кентаро.

            Их собирают перед вылазкой и наконец-то нормально объясняют причину рейда.

             - Метаморфа вы уже увидели, они и есть наша цель. Точнее те, кто их создаёт, - говорит Джесси и обводит всех таким тяжелым взглядом, что никто не смеет перечить. – Пятое убежище давно разрушено, но по слухам там обосновались изгои из остальных и выжившие из рейдов. Можно предположить, что это не идиоты, а весьма одаренные люди и эта их одаренность нам всем сильно угрожает.

             - Ты много знаешь о метаморфах? – Джесси кивает. – Откуда? Тоже проводишь эксперименты в своей лаборатории?

            Танака и так не сильно ладит с Джесси, а теперь и вовсе, хотя очень старается не сорваться и остаться в живых. Они обмениваются злыми взглядами.

             - Даже если бы и проводил, то не сказал бы. Я знаю, этого достаточно, - он отворачивается и продолжает объяснять. - Метаморфы это люди, которым насильно привили гены городских тварей. Это крайне сложно сделать, это очень опасно и вообще запрещено. Но они есть, а значит нужно найти создателей и уничтожить вместе со всеми их экспериментами. Или попытаться.

             - Слабо обнадеживает, - сквозь зубы цедит Джури, и неожиданно Тайга, сидящий рядом, предостерегающе хватает его за запястье. Они потеряли главных стрелков за пару дней, они не могут потерять ещё одного. Тот высвобождает запястье и кривит узкие губы. – Ладно, говори дальше.

             - Это очень важно, поэтому об истинной цели рейда знали лишь мы с Хикару. Можете считать нас предателями и ненавидеть за смерть Хироки, но иначе бы вы не поняли, насколько всё серьезно и мы бы провалили задание.

            Кентаро жмется к Тайге, ему совсем не нравится такой поворот событий и еще больше не нравится, что в этом замешано пятое убежище. Ему невыносимо страшно.

             - Из-за Хикару мы лишились снайпера. Нельзя было обойтись без этого? – спрашивает он дрожащим голосом. – У нас из стрелков остались Джури, ты, Джесси и я. Из четверых только Джури с Джесси обращаются с пистолетом на «ты». Не кажется, что задание уже провалено?

             - Есть свой человек. Он не занимается напрямую экспериментами, но снабжает нас кое-какой информацией, так что рано опускать руки.

             - Ну да, - глухо бормочет Танака, - если только этот самый человек все еще «свой».

 

            ***

            Ближе к вечеру обстановка становится напряженной. Все словно на иголках, готовые в любой момент сорваться, и Тайга опасается в первую очередь за Танаку – ему совсем не хочется остаться без защиты – но первым не выдерживает внезапно Ясуи.

            У них с Хикару завязывается спор о пятом убежище и перерастает в драку, вот только вмешиваться никто не решается. Попадать под горячую руку никто не хочет (а уж разошлись они на славу), но Тайга понимает – Кентаро страшно, он просто пытается скрыть страх за этой потасовкой. Когда ситуация становится неконтролируемой, грозящей не самыми приятными последствиями для Ивамото, Джесси стреляет им под ноги. Это сбивает Ясуи с толку и он пропускает удар тяжелым ботинком в живот, складываясь почти пополам и падая на колени.

             - Разговор окончен, - выплевывает Ивамото и бросает вопросительный взгляд на Джесси. Тот кивает. - Пойдешь первым.

            Ясуи резко меняется в лице - в глазах читается животный страх, а губы подрагивают. Тайга опускается рядом с ним и помогает встать на ноги. Он ощущает, как сильно дрожит Кентаро.

             - Джесси..., - Тайга смотрит умоляюще. Почему он так жесток к Ясуи после всего, что сделал? Тайга не понимает, но облегченно выдыхает, когда Джесси опускает глаза и отворачивается.

             - Первым идёт Хикару, замыкает цепочку Танака. Остальным смотреть по сторонам, под ноги и в небо - опасность везде.

             - Эй!.. - пытается возмутиться Ивамото, но Джесси его останавливает.

             - Это приказ. Не обсуждается.

  

            ***

             - С тобой все в порядке? - осторожно интересуется Тайга во время сборов у чересчур задумчивого Ясуи. Тот словно отгородился от мира, замкнувшись в себе. - Кентаро...

            - Это моя последняя вылазка, - тихо, чтобы не услышали другие, отвечает он бесцветным голосом и поворачивает лицо к Кёмото. В глазах блестят слёзы, но он не позволяет себе их пролить, хотя голос заметно вибрирует. - Мне нельзя в пятое. Меня обещали убить, если туда сунусь. Но если откажусь идти, меня пристрелят свои, как застрелили Хироки. Я... я не вернусь живым, Тайга.

            Кёмото отказывается верить. Ему больно, он задыхается от этих слов и хватает ртом воздух как выброшенная на берег рыба.

             - Но почему? Из-за чего, Кентаро? Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас?

             - Это долгая история. Прости, что нет времени рассказать, но... - он закатывает левый рукав до середины предплечья, берет руку Тайги и прикладывает его пальцы к коже. - Чувствуешь? Это датчик. Он завязан на нервных окончаниях, сосудах и капиллярах. В последнем рейде никто не должен был выжить. Даже я. Боюсь, это было подстроено. Этот рейд. Я кому-то сильно мешаю.

             - Давай я поговорю с Джесси и...

            Ясуи качает головой. Всё так, как должно быть. Он почти смирился со своей участью и на порыв Тайги обнять отталкивает его, удерживая на расстоянии. Невыносимо больно, но если он сейчас позволит это сделать, то не сможет отпустить даже под дулом пистолета. А позвлить умереть Тайге из-за своих проблем он не может.

             - Спасибо за всё и прости.

            Кентаро закидывает рюкзак на плечи и оставляет Кёмото одного, перебираясь поближе к Джесси и обсуждению дальнейших действий.


	30. Taiga, Jesse, Kentaro, Iwamoto, Juri, Masuda

                Они добираются до пятого, осторожничая и скрываясь в обломках вокруг. Джесси достает из рюкзака прибор ночного видения и разведывает обстановку. Остальные молча ждут. Через несколько минут Джесси вздыхает почти обреченно:

                 - Около двадцати человек с этой стороны по периметру. Возможно столько же с другой стороны. Но нам нужно попасть внутрь и найти Ноэру, того самого "своего" человека.

                 - Предлагаешь вшестером ломиться через вооруженную охрану? - шипит Танака.

                 - Нет, - отвечает Джесси и сует прибор тому в руки. - Я пойду один, а вы будете ждать здесь. Я буду на связи, так что все должно обойтись.

                Масуда кривит губы, считая идею худшей из всех возможных. Судя по взгляду, Тайга и Ясуи считают так же. Ивамото молчит, словно что-то обдумывая, и когда Джесси уже собирается выйти из укрытия, он кладет ему на плечо руку, не давая высунуться.

                 - Я пойду. Связь будет включена, вы сможете всё слышать, но спрячьтесь подальше, чтоб вас не смогли найти в случае чего. Если не вернусь через час... - он на пару секунд замолкает. - Не ждите. Просто проваливайте.

                 - Хикару...

                 - Нет, Джесси. Ты медик, они без тебя не выберутся. А я себе приговор подписал еще перед рейдом. Так что давайте, уходите отсюда.

                Ясуи впервые чувствует жалость к Ивамото, но не может себя заставить сказать хоть слово. Тайга же будто чувствует это и говорит за двоих всего пару слов.

                 - Постарайся вернуться.

                Они скрываются во тьме, оставив Хикару одного.

 

                ***

                **Спустя почти час.**

                "Я ищу Ноэру".

                "Ноэру? Зачем он тебе?"

                "Есть вопросы", - голос Ивамото звучит уверенно и без тени страха. Ему отвечают смехом. "Что смешного?"

                "Так тебе точно нужен именно Ноэру? Чтож, надеюсь ты найдешь его и задашь интересующие вопросы. Он мертв. И ты тоже".

                Звук выстрела приводит остальных в чувство. Они только что потеряли еще одного человека. Голос в динамиках всё еще звучит.

                "Обыскать территорию в радиусе пары километров, этот ублюдок не мог сам сюда добраться. Найти всех и убить. Никого не оставлять в живых."

                 - Уходим, уходим, живо! - первым берет себя в руки Джесси и торопит остальных. - Надо убраться отсюда как можно дальше, пока они не добрались до нас. Уходим!

              Они бегут в темноте, спотыкаясь, падая, сдирая руки на камнях и задыхаясь от кажущейся бесконечной гонки. Они все еще шокированы убийством Ивамото, они едва держутся. От усталости едва передвигают ноги, но страх быть пойманными подстегивает и заставляет не останавливаться не смотря ни на что. И только когда Тайга в очередной раз падает, заходясь в хриплом кашле, Джесси даёт приказ найти убежище и спрятаться.

                 - Переждем до утра и возвращаемся домой. Задание провалено. Отдохните, я буду дежурить.

                Никто не возражает и все пракически мгновенно отключаются, измученные погоней и потерями. Только Тайге сон не идёт. Он дожидается, когда уснёт Кентаро, и подходит к Джесси.

                 - Я был о тебе худшего мнения, после всего... наверное, я ошибался.

                 - Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

                 - Не знаю, - выдыхает Кёмото и кладет руку ему на плечо. - Из-за чувства вины?

                Джесси почти неслышно усмехается и достает сигарету, прикуривая.

                 - Из-за чувства вины мне сейчас хочется, чтоб ты меня пристрелил. Я должен был его остановить, я должен был не дать ему пойти туда. Это был мой выбор, но он решил по-своему.

                Тайга чувствует, как его накрывает. Неужели в Джесси еще есть нормальные человеческие чувства? Тот шмыгает носом и Тайга окончательно запутывается в том, что понимает, а чего не понимает.

                 - Мы были с ним похожи. Я чувствую себя ответственным за него, понимаешь? Скольких мы еще потеряем, пока доберемся обратно? Думаешь мне не тяжело, когда погибает кто-то из своих?

                 - Джес... прости.

                 - Нет, спасибо. Мне стало легче. Иди отдохни, мы выходим рано утром.


	31. Taiga, Jesse, Kentaro, Juri, Masuda

                С первыми лучами солнца они выдвигаются в путь - измученные, уставшие и разбитые. Джесси тратит одну капсулу обезболивающего на Масуду. Все понимают, что он задерживает оставшихся, но бросить его не могут. Это было бы слишком бесчеловечно. Окрестности подозрительно тихие, нагоняющие напряжение и подавляющие своей неестественной тишиной.

                 - Мне это не нравится, - шепчет Кентаро, держась ближе к Тайге. - Плохое предчувствие. Слишком плохое.

                 - Что может быть хуже, чем твои слова о том, что в пятом тебя должны были убить? Пронесло. Нам надо всего лишь добраться домой живыми. И все закончится, Кентаро.

                Они делают большой крюк, не в силах перебраться через обрушенные высотки в битых стеклах. Джури замыкает колонну, Джесси идёт первым. Рё с каждым часом становится всё хуже, но Джесси не может тратить запасы только на него.

                Неожиданно Ясуи останавливается, роняя пистолет и хватаясь за руку. Тайга помнит, что именно там у него какой-то датчик.

                 - Ясуи, в чем дело? Что с тобой?

                Парня трясёт, и он сжимает дрожащие пальцы в кулак, пытаясь справиться, но получается не очень. Он умоляюще смотрит на Тайгу и шепчет "расскажи им, что знаешь". И Кёмото рассказывает, хотя сам не понимает того, что говорит.

                 - Из-за него нас всех найдут. Если это датчик слежения, лучше бросить его здесь и сваливать. Так хоть у кого-то будет шанс, - неожиданно злобно высказывается Масуда, и Кёмото подлетает к нему вплотную, выхватывая остро заточенное оружие и приставляя к его горлу.

                 - Скажешь еще хоть слово о том, чтобы бросить кого-то, и мы бросим тебя.

               - Единственная причина, по которой ты так печешься о нем, это ваши отношения. Тебе плевать на остальных. Если тебе будет выгодно, ты нас всех сдашь в обмен на него, - не перестает шипеть Рё, но тут вмешивается Джесси, оттаскивая Тайгу подальше.

                 - Прекратите! Сейчас не время для ругани! А ты, - он гневно тыкает пальцем в Масуду. - Скажешь еще хоть слово, я тебя лично пристрелю, понял? Нам нужно идти. Ясуи?

                Тот всё ещё дрожит, но кивает. Датчик в руке неприятно пульсирует и колется, словно посылая электромагнитные импульсы. Если это то, о чем он думает, то живым ему не выбраться точно. Его в любом случае найдут.

                 - Тайга, оставляю его на тебя. Джури, следи за Рё. В случае чего стреляй без предупреждения. Это приказ.

                Все кивают и снова отправляются в путь, очень надеясь, что за два дня с ними не случится ничего страшного. Тишина по-прежнему угнетает.

                 - Ты как? - спрашивает Тайга, осторожно прикасаясь к плечу Кентаро и перехватывая его испуганный взгляд. - Всё будет нормально, я обещаю. Верь мне.

                И Ясуи верит, потому что больше никому и ничему верить не может. Только Тайге и его словам. Что бы ни случилось.

                А через сутки их загоняют в ловушку и окружают, не давая ни шанса на спасение. Противников не больше десятка, но с ними несколько тварей - ситуация явно не в пользу десяточки, но они не сдаются. Не сейчас, когда всё почти закончилось.

                Датчик на руке Кентаро даёт последний сильный разряд, сбивая его с ног, но Тайга помогает подняться. Один из противников выходит на пару шагов вперед и начинает смеяться. Ясуи узнаёт этот смех. Ему так же смеялись в лицо в день, когда на руках умирал Хагия.

                 - Нашёл!


	32. Taiga, Jesse, Kentaro, Juri, Masuda

                Они вооружаются за секунды. Масуда держит в здоровой руке пистолет, и хотя выглядит он отвратительно, уверенность в нем железная - желание жить сильнее всего прочего. Джури и Джесси самые собранные и спокойные. Тайга со стальными когтями на руке выглядит устрашающе, а Кентаро достает из карманов куртки ножи и привычно вертит их в пальцах, словно родился с ними.

                Нападают все одновременно. Тут же раздаются выстрелы и крики - первые раны получены. Джесси ловко уворачивается, подстреливает одну тварь и метко ранит в руку вражеского лучника. Ему в ответ выпущенная стрела мажет по щеке, обжигая болью.

                Танака стреляет вдумчиво. Он не хочет случайно задеть кого-то из своих, а в творящейся неразберихе ошибиться так просто. Он убивает двоих и чуть-чуть промахивается в третьего, попав не в сердце, а чуть выше, но добивает и его, прицельным в голову.

                Кентаро ввязывается в драку сразу с двумя, и выбрав удачный момент перерезает одному горло, а второго царапает лезвием по лопатке, но он умудряется выбить оружие из рук Ясуи. Только это не мешает Кентаро ловко уворачиваться от ударов и заламывать сопернику руки, ломая пальцы. Драться врукопашную его научили очень хорошо.

                Тайга бьется с особо озверевшей тварью, так и желающей перекусить его надвое и сожрать, но он раз за разом дерет её оскалившуюся морду когтями, заливая землю черной мерзкой кровью, едва уворачиваясь от прицельных тычков холодным оружием в спину. Он почти пропускает удар - лезвие рассекает куртку на плече - в этот же момент на него набрасывается зверюга и напарывается на вовремя выставленный короткий меч, злобно клацая зубами. Погнутые когти ему приходится отбросить в сторону, и Кёмото достаёт второй меч, бросаясь на врагов.

                Джесси в неразберихе об кого-то спотыкается. Им оказывется Масуда с перегрызеным горлом - тварь его все-таки достала. Он осмаривается по сторонам. Врагов всё меньше, но и сил бороться с ними тоже.

                Один из противников, подобрав пистолет Рё, целится в Кёмото и стреляет. Тайгу сбивают с ног, он больно падает плечом на камни и шипит. Пуля пролетает мимо, а ему раздраженно бросают:

                 - По сторонам смотри, мудак.

                Джури тут же поднимается и бросается на оставшихся недобитых, а Тайга оборачивается в сторону пролетевшей пули и потрясенно замирает. Он словно в замедленной съемке видит, как Кентаро сгибается пополам от удара, как ему выворачивают руку, забирая нож, и как этот самый нож всаживают в живот по самую рукоять. А потом еще, и еще, пока Ясуи не оседает на землю, кашляя кровью.

                Тайга не слышит звуков, не видит ничего вокруг и не чувствует. Ослепленный болью и ненавистью, он несется на противника, отталкивая его в сторону и резким быстрым движением перекрещивая мечи на его горле. Только убедившись, что тот мертв, Тайгу накрывают звуки, оглушая и сбивая с толку. Откуда-то со стороны на него бросается тварь, вцепляясь зубами в руку и раздирая её острыми когтями. Тайга кричит и из последних сил вонзает оружие ей промеж глаз. Сталь звонко выскальзявает из ослабевших пальцев и бросается к Ясуи. Перепачканные кровью руки крепко прижаты в ранам, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, но только этим не помочь.

                 - Джесси! Джесси! - отчаянный крик эхом отдаётся в голове. Тайга не понимает, что бой не окончен, что они все еще в опасности. Он знает только одно - если сейчас же не помочь, Кентаро умрет у него на руках. Ему даже плевать на свои раны. - Джесси, скорее!

                Дважды повторять не приходится. Фоном звучит еще пара выстрелов и к ним присоединяется Джури. Все остальные мертвы. Джесси отнимает руки от ран и задирает одежду, чтобы оценить серьезность. Тайга отворачивает лицо и его взгляд цепляется за влажное от крови плечо. Он тут же вспоминает выстрел, как Танака оттолкнул его в сторону и... эта пуля должна была быть его. Не Кентаро, а его. По щекам катятся слёзы.

                 - Тайга, приподними его и держи руки крепко, чтоб сильно не дергался. Джури, держи его за ноги.

                Тайге нелегко, разодранная рука почти не слушается, но он пытается сделать, как велел Джесси, пока тот льет на раны Кентаро что-то вязкое и темное. Каждый его хрип бьет Тайгу больнее, чем что-либо за все прожитые годы. Никогда прежде он не ощущал такого. Джесси осторожно перевязывает раны и почти насильно заливает в рот Кентаро какую-то жидкость.

                 - Этого хватит на какое-то время, но нужно торопиться. У меня еще две дозы. Мы должны его доставить медикам, это все, что мы сейчас можем.

                 Только сейчас Джесси замечает, в каком плачевном состоянии рука у Тайги, и морщится.

                 - Вколю только обезболивающее и перевяжу. Я бы дал тебе ту же дозу, она на время затягивает раны и останавливает кровотечение, но...

                 - Нет... ему нужнее, - дрожащим голосом шепчет Тайга, и все понимают, кого он имеет ввиду.

                 - Хорошо. Джури, проследи за Ясуи. Сам-то как?

                 - В порядке, пара царапин. Пустяки.

                Вдалеке слышится раскат грома в темных низких тучах. Джесси качает головой.

                 - Только дождя нам не хватало.


	33. Taiga, Jesse, Kentaro, Juri, Kouchi

         Они добираются до убежища, насквозь промокшие и едва живые – всего четверо из десяти, но двое тяжело ранены. Джури идет позади, прикрывает спины. Перед ним плетется Тайга, спотыкаясь через раз. Правая рука висит плетью, рану ему перевязал Джесси, вколов сильное обезболивающее, но с пальцев все равно капает кровь. Сам же Джесси возглавляет колонну, он самый уязвимый - несет на руках Ясуи, прикрытого кожаной курткой, чтобы дождь не заливал хотя бы лицо.

         Их встречает толпа медиков и уводит в госпиталь, защищая зонтами от дождя.

          - Ясуи в двадцать первый отсек, Кёмото в шестнадцатый, - командует одна из девушек, максимально быстро оценив серьезность полученных травм. – Джесси, задержись. В двух словах – что случилось?

          - На нас напали. Тайге разодрало руку, возможно, попал яд. Кентаро прострелили плечо, да и ножевые, сама видела. Он не…

          - Джесси, мы сделаем всё возможное, - уверенно заявляет она и хлопает его по плечу. Парень морщится. – У тебя что? Как обычно, царапина, да? Вечно у тебя сплошные царапины. В пятнадцатый, быстро!

         Джесси поворачивается к Танаке и отдает ему своё оружие.

          - Доложи, что мы вернулись, но без подробностей. Скажи, что я буду через час и всё объясню, - Джури кивает. У него дрожат руки. – И возвращайся сюда, подлатайся, хоть ты и самый здоровый среди нас.

 

         ***

         Тайга почти по-звериному рычит и даже не скрывает своих слёз. Ему больно настолько, что он готов выть, босиком ходить по битым стеклам и резать себе руки, лишь бы заглушить боль, что рвет его в клочья изнутри. Прошел почти час, а кажется, будто вечность.

          - Тайга, - рука Джесси сжимает плечо, но он не может поднять зарёванные глаза. Его трясет и Тайга уверен, что не сможет успокоиться, пока не увидит Ясуи, пока не убедится, что он жив.

          Разодранную руку заливают какими-то лекарствами, и Кёмото едва не теряет сознание от пронзающей, какой-то изощренно-острой боли, но мысли о Кентаро хоть как-то удерживают на плаву.

          - Джесс, Танака…, - голос срывается на шепот, да и мозг слишком туго соображает в такой обстановке, но Тайга продолжает упрямо бормотать. – Это он… он оттолкнул меня. Джесс, пуля была моя… не Кентаро. Моя.

         - Он не видел. Он защищал тебя, - оправдывает его парень. - Так сделал бы каждый.

         Еще минут пятнадцать над Тайгой колдуют медики, накладывая швы и обкалывая обезболивающим, но ему всё равно. От душевных мук нет лекарства.

          - Мне надо доложить о нашей вылазке главному, я пойду, - говорит Джесси, и Кёмото наконец поднимает на него взгляд. Джесси много чего видел, но такой обреченности – никогда. – Ясуи в двадцать первом. Тебя впустят.

          - Спасибо, - одними губами шепчет парень, и слёзы вновь катятся по щекам. Джесси оставляет его с тяжелым сердцем.

         Девушка осторожно фиксирует пострадавшую руку на перевязи и заставляет Тайгу выпить какую-то противнющую дрянь, но Кёмото от неё чувствует себя немного лучше.

 

         ***

         В двадцать первом отсеке непривычно шумно и много медперсонала. Увидев Тайгу, они замолкают и расступаются, позволяя увидеть Ясуи.

         Тайга присаживается на стул рядом с ним и снова задыхается от слёз. Кентаро выглядит намного хуже: побледневший, с почти черными тенями под глазами и высушенными потрескавшимися губами. Под капельницей. Умирающий.

         Становится непривычно тихо, и Кёмото оборачивается – почти все вышли, остались только гланый медик отсека, Кочи Юго, и несколько помощников.

          - Тайга…, - полустон-полувсхлип, парень смотрит на Кентаро и вновь начинает плакать, не в силах с этим справиться.

         Он тянет здоровую руку, сжимая в пальцах ослабевшую ладонь. От отчаянья хочется грызть зубами бетон, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но Тайга знает – он здесь абсолютно бессилен. Все, что могли, врачи уже сделали.

          - Не плачь, - выдыхает он, пытаясь улыбнуться, но выходит криво и неубедительно. – Я выкарабкаюсь…

          - Дурак, это я должен тебя утешать, а не наоборот.

         Ясуи все-таки улыбается, но Тайга видит, как больно ему это дается. Кентаро изо всех сил старается не заплакать и прикусывает губу.

          - Тайга… не уходи. Побудь со мной...

         Кёмото качает головой и прижимает ладонь к своим губам.

          - Всё хорошо, я тут. Я никуда от тебя не уйду.

         Проходит много времени, Тайга не знает, сколько. Может час, может три. Он лежит у Кентаро под боком и засыпает от егомонотонных убаюкивающих поглаживаний под подбородком, как котенка. Тайге снится заснеженный лес, звездное небо, как любит Ясуи, и поднимающиеся в его темную бездну снежинки.

         Его будит Джесси. Кёмото спросонья ничего не понимает, но рядом стоит хмурый Кочи, и Тайга резко, насколько позволяет ноющая рука, подскакивает. Он зовет Кентаро по имени. Раз за разом, снова и снова, отгоняя худшие мысли куда подальше.

          - Тайга, пойдем, - Джесси пытается увести его, но это не так просто, как кажется. Парень не хочет отпускать руку Ясуи, не хочет уходить, он ведь обещал, что останется. Тайга плачет, потому что уже понимает, что всё кончено, но не может принять эту мысль.

          - Кентаро…, - с губ Кёмото не сходит это имя. Он смотрит на застывшую маску, некогда бывшую лицом Ясуи, и все равно не может поверить.

         Вдвоем с Юго Джесси удается поднять Тайгу. Самое сложное – вывести его. Он сопротивляется, он не готов оставить Ясуи, не сейчас, только не сейчас. Горечь утраты будто придаёт ему сил, и Джесси с  трудом его удерживает, одновременно стараясь вывести из отсека.

          - Всё, Тайга. Всё, его больше нет! Ясуи умер! - Джесси давит на больное, Джесси подводит черту всему, потому что больше не знает, как вернуть Кёмото к реальности. И Тайга кричит, раздираемый болью самой горькой, самой жестокой и несправедливой потери. Он цепляет плечом какие-то стеллажи с лекарствами - те звонко стукаются друг об друга - но ему не дают упасть.

         Джесси выводит его из отсека, и Тайга больше не может стоять на ногах. Он приваливается к стене и сползает на пол, пряча лицо в подтянутых к груди острых коленях. У него нет больше сил. Тайга порой мимолетно думает, сколько же в нём слёз, что они никак не заканчиваются. Он так устал от всего.

          - Давай доведу до шестнадцатого…, - говорит Джесси, но осекается и замолкает – Тайга гонит его прочь, и Джесси не винит его. Он всё понимает, терять дорогих людей очень больно, но остается и садится рядом просто потому, что у него есть такая возможность. Просто потому, что Джесси тоже терял, но у него никого не было, кто бы мог просто побыть рядом в такой момент.

         Проходит около часа или чуть больше. Тайга больше не плачет, не может. У него ужасно ноет рука и хочется спать.

          - Джесс, разбуди, когда они закончат. Я хочу попрощаться, - шепчет он, кладет голову на плечо парня и вырубается.

         Джесси осторожно подхватывает Тайгу на руки, но несет не в шестнадцатый. Он знает, что сейчас Тайге нужно надежное плечо, а кроме Мюто он не может никому доверить такое дело. Даже себе.


	34. Jesse, Myuuto, Taiga, Sakuma

                Джесси стучит в дверь ногой - руки у него заняты. Он почти не удивляется, что Морита на месте, а не где-то на дежурстве или в очередном разведывательном рейде. Не говоря ни слова Джесси просто проходит к нему и осторожно кладет Тайгу на кровать, только после этого решаясь посмотреть Мюто в глаза.

                 - Что всё это значит? Я слышал вас вернулось всего четверо, что Ясуи сильно пострадал... Что с Тайгой? Как Ясуи, с ним все будет хорошо?

                Джесси прикладывает палец к губам и косится на Кёмото:

                 - Тише ты, разбудишь. Ему нужен отдых, он сильно вымотался. Сильнее нас всех, - парень опускает взгляд. Он чувствует себя опустошенным и совершенно не знает, что теперь делать. - Просто будь рядом, ты же его лучший друг.

                 - Тебе, смотрю, тоже досталось, - кивает он на расцарапанную щеку. - Ты не ответил про Ясуи.

                Джесси молчит несколько секунд.

                 - Всё плохо. У меня ещё есть дела, а ты присмотри за Тайгой, - он хлопает Мориту по плечу, проходя мимо. - Я знаю, что ты к нему чувствуешь...

                 - Докопался всё-таки? - вздыхает Мюто. - Вечно ты суёшь нос куда не следует, Джесси.

                Дверь закрывается с тихим щелчком. Морита подходит к кровати, садясь на край, и хмурится, разглядывая еще более бледное лицо Тайги. Больно ли ему? Сильно ли он переживает за Кентаро? Будет ли всё хорошо? Так много вопросов, но Мюто не знает ответа ни на один из них.

                Морита влюблен в него давно и безнадежно, а после того, как Тайга стал встречаться с Кентаро, надежда умерла окончательно, и Мюто любил его тихо и молча, оставаясь лучшим другом. Он думал, что всё пройдет со временем, думал, что сможет забыть свои чувства, но даже сблизившись с Шиме, всё осталось по-прежнему.

                Мюто с грустной улыбкой на губах проводит пальцами по бледной коже, убирая со лба чёлку, и внезапно замирает, видя, как из уголков глаз катятся слёзы. Он думает "неужели больно _настолько_?". Почему-то вспоминается день, когда они сидели здесь втроем, пили, говорили о Джесси и Хокуто. День, когда стало известно о "Десяточке". Кажется, это было так давно...

                 - Кентаро... - имя, произнесенное тихим полушепотом, растворяется в воздухе.

 

               

                ***

                Джесси идет в двадцать седьмой отсек. У него в кармане медицинского халата согласие, подписанное рукой Хикару, и сыворотка специально для этого дела. Джесси очасти понимает, почему Хикару выбрал именно его, но всё равно как-то странно идти к человеку, который был для Ивамото всем миром.

                Он останавливается напротив одной из зарешеченных палат.

                 - Ты Сакума Дайске?

                 - Да, - отвечают ему осторожно и недоверчиво. - Кто Вы?

                Джесси прикладывает к электронной панели ключ, щелкает замок. Он заходит внутрь и оглядывается по сторонам, останавливая взгляд на пациенте.

                 - Я пришел по просьбе Ивамото Хикару. Ещё помнишь его?

                Сакума повторяет это имя и меняется в лице, набрасываясь на Джесси, но тот реагирует быстро, уворачиваясь от цепких пальцев, хватая его за запястья и заламывая руки за спиной. Не обращая внимания на недовольное пыхтение и попытки освободиться, Джесси говорит ему:

                 - У тебя была к нему просьба, да? Что ты просил его сделать?

                 - Не приходить сюда!

                 - Ответ неверный, - отвечает Джесси и сильнее заламывает ему руки, заставляя шипеть от боли. - Вспоминай! Что ты просил Хикару сделать?

                 - Не приходить сюда!

                 - Вспоминай! Ну же! - от захвата Джесси на коже начинают проступать синяки. Сакума слабо дергается и затихает, шепча "Хикару". Джесси его отпускает, и тот падает на колени.

                 - Я... просил усыпить меня. Я так больше не могу. Я не могу так больше, - всхлипывает парень и сцепляет расцарапанные руки за шеей. - Он придёт? Я просил его больше не приходить, чтобы снова не покалечить.

                Джесси опускается рядом с ним, доставая из кармана разрешение с подписью Хикару, словами "Прости, Дайске" и показывает Сакуме. Тот неверяще смотрит, а потом облегченно улыбается. Его наконец-то послушали.

                 - Хикару больше не придёт, - Джесси достаёт из кармана шприц с сывороткой. Он берет Сакуму за руку, закатывая рукав, и находит синюю дорожку вены. Игла легко входит под кожу. - Прости его и засыпай. Хикару погиб.

 

                Джесси уходит из палаты с тяжелым сердцем и со слезами на глазах. Сколько ему ещё убивать? Сколько раз смотреть на смерть людей, которые этого не заслужили?

 

                ***

                Тайга открывает глаза и первое, о чем он думает - Кентаро. Он ему снился, он обещал, что выкарабкается и что всё будет хорошо, но... Кентаро умер, и боль снова начинает душить, грозя раздавить своей невыносимой тяжестью.

                 - Тайга... Эй, ты как?

                 - Мю? Где я? - голос хрипит и совсем не слушается. Кёмото с трудом садится и осматривается. Рука неприятно ноет. - Как я тут оказался?

                 - Джесси принёс. Сказал, тебе нужен отдых и ушел. Что произошло? Вас вернулось с рейда четверо. Джесси сказал, с Кентаро всё плохо, это так?

                Тайга даже не замечает, как вновь начинает плакать. Его накрывает с головой осознание, что всё кончено. Больше не будет улыбок, прикосновений, теплых слов и замерзших пальцев в его ладонях. Они больше не поругаются из-за сигарет и бессонных ночей. Больше ничего не будет. Никогда.

                 - Мю... Кентаро... он умер. Умер.

                 - ... что? Джесси ничего не сказал об этом. Тайга...

              И все становится неважным. Морита просто обнимает Тайгу, пока тот воет от боли, словно умирающий зверь, ему в плечо и задыхается от рыданий. Морита понимает, что обратной дороги нет - Тайга никогда не оправится от этих ран. Слишком сильно он любит Ясуи. Возможно, так же сильно, как Джесси любит Хокуто. Навсегда. И даже после смерти.


	35. Jesse, Taiga

                Джесси помнит о просьбе и приходит спустя пару часов. Тайга выглядит ещё хуже. Джесси не знает, что случилось за это время, но покрасневшие глаза и опухшие веки подсказывают, что ничего хорошего.

                 - Как рука, сильно болит? - спрашивает он и Кёмото болезненно кривит губы. Джесси подходит ближе и протягивает ладонь, чтобы Тайге было легче подняться на ноги. - Всё готово, идём?

                Тайга вздрагивает, но кивает и хватается за широкую сильную руку. Ему кажется, будто это последнее, что всё ещё удерживает его на краю обрыва. Джесси единственный человек, который связывает Тайгу с Кентаро. Человек, подтолкнувший их друг к другу. Бесивший их столько раз, что и не вспомнить, но по своей воле или нет помогавшим им такое же бессчетное количество раз. Джесси единственный, у кого общих воспоминаний о Ясуи почти столько же, сколько и у Тайги.

                Джесси упорно игнорирует Мюто, прекрасно понимая, сколько вопросов тому хочется задать, но это будет после. Сейчас важно дать Тайге возможность последний раз увидеть Кентаро и попрощаться. Навсегда. Джесси ведёт его по коридорам, поддерживая за локоть - Тайга пару раз оступается, едва не падая. Его заводят в небольшой кабинет и усаживают на стул. Тайга не сразу понимает, где находится, и только когда в поле зрения появляется Джесси со шприцем, до него доходит.

                 - Я вколю обезболивающее, поможет на пару часов.

                Он осторожно снимает руку с перевязи и разматывает повязку под всхлипы и шипение. Кёмото отворачивается, он не может смотреть на раны - начинает тошнить. Джесси колет лекарство в вену и против воли сжимает тонкие пальцы в своих ладонях - молча, но значимо. Он знает, как Тайге тяжело и знает, как в таком состоянии нужна поддержка, чтобы не сломаться окончательно. И Джесси готов стать для Тайги этой поддержкой, если он позволит.

                 - Спасибо, - тихим надрывным шепотом произносит Кёмото и поджимает губы. Джесси, выждав пару минут, чтобы обезболивающее подействовало, перевязывает покалеченную руку и возвращает на перевязь.

                - Не держи в себе. Плачь, если больно. Поверь, однажды станет легче.

                И Тайга снова срывается, хотя так старался держаться - хотя бы рядом с Джесси. Он плачет так, что становится больно дышать, и каждый вдох отзывается в груди острым уколом. Он не верит, что станет легче, потому что знает, даже Джесси за столько лет не смирился со смертью Хокуто и продолжает любить только его одного. Тайга такой же, потому что уверен в одном - никто и никогда не заменит ему Кентаро. Никто не станет для него личным солнцем в аду, каким был Кентаро.

                Вот только... чувствуя чужие руки на своих плечах, чувствуя поддержку, когда рассыпаешься, будто карточный домик, Тайга понимает, что может ему доверять. Как бы сильно он не был дружен с Мюто, Джесси кажется надежнее других, Джесси понимает его как никто другой, и Тайга знает, что может ему довериться и быть уверенным в том, что Джесси не даст ему разойтись по швам от всего того, что разом свалилось на плечи.

                  - Нам пора идти, - осторожно напоминает Джесси и Тайги кивает, наскоро стирая ладонью слезы со щёк и прокашливаясь. Он так же хватается за протянутую ладонь и думает, готов ли увидеть Кентаро в последний раз? Готов ли попрощаться и в полной мере осознать, что это конец? Тайга думает об этом всю дорогу, чувствуя, как надежно его держат под локоть чужие крепкие пальцы, не давая спотыкаться и падать.

                Джесси толкает тяжелые двери и пропускает Тайгу вперед, заходя следом. В прохладном помещении неожиданно оказывается Шинтаро, делающий в блокноте карандашные пометки, стоя перед металлическим столом.

                 - Оставь нас! - приказным тоном бросает Джесси.

                 - Я занят, Льюис, - бормочет в ответ Шинтаро, не оборачиваясь - голос Джесси узнаётся безошибочно. Он переписывает с бирки нужные ему данные.

                 - Я сказал, пошел вон отсюда! - в голосе Джесси холодная стальная злоба, которая заставляет Моримото всё же обратить на него внимание. Он замечает Кёмото и виновато отступает. Смотреть на Тайгу даже тяжелее, чем записывать в "мертвый" список Ясуи. Он говорит почти неслышное "прости" и исчезает.

                Тайга медленно подходит ближе, оставляя Джесси позади. Он пытается осознать, что Кентаро умер, вот он лежит под белой простынею и даже не знает, что к нему пришли, но всё кажется нереальным страшным сном. Тайга пытается дышать глубоко и спокойно, пытается принять эту ужасную мысль, ставшей точкой невозврата, и понимает, что не может. Хочет, но не может двигаться дальше, не может преодолеть это в одиночку.

                Джесси обходит его и становится у изголовья Ясуи, берясь пальцами за край простыни, и смотрит на Тайгу, но тот качает головой - в глазах испуг. Он не готов, да и не хочет запоминать Кентаро _таким._ Джесси понимающе кивает и подходит к нему, хлопая по плечу.

                 - Я оставлю вас...

                 - Нет... останься, - шепчет Тайга, но не смотрит на него. - Останься, Джесси. Мне страшно.

                 - Не бойся, я здесь, - уверенно отвечают ему и кладут руку на талию, придерживая. Тайга не знает, случайно или Джесси что-то почувствовал, но благодарен за это, потому что ноги его едва держат.

                Тайга приподнимает простынь и берет Кентаро за холодную руку. Он хотел бы поделиться своим теплом, даже отдать его полностью, вот только оно больше никому не нужно. Тайга не знает, что теперь с этим делать, куда его девать, когда этого тепла станет слишком много для него одного? Будто в насмешку, его ладони начинают нещадно гореть, а глаза вновь щиплет от слёз.

                Он стоит так почти неподвижно минут десять, не больше. Он так много хочет сказать, поблагодарить за всё то время, что они провели вместе, сказать все слова, которые не были сказаны, в конце концов, просто извиниться, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Они душат и царапают горло, но Тайга молчит, только крепче сжимая ладонь.

                 - Джесси, оставишь меня? Всего на пару минут...

                 - Конечно, - соглашается он и без лишних вопросов уходит. Он волнуется, как бы чего не случилось, но понимает, что эти пару минут могут быть самыми важными.

                Тайга выпускает чужие пальцы из ладони и становится у изголовья, где чуть раньше стоял Джесси, сжимая край простыни. Его разрывают противоречивые чувства, и Тайга не знает, чего хочет. Он так и стоит, не предпринимая попыток что-то сделать.

                В конце концов, он решается на горькое "прощай" и прикасается губами ко лбу Ясуи, так и не подняв простынь. Он запомнит его живым и улыбающимся, хотя знает, что умирающий Кентаро ещё долго будет сниться ему в кошмарах.

                Тайга выходит из помещения и кивает Джесси, подводя черту. Он просит отвести его в шестнадцатый и рассказать обо всём Мюто, потому что сам он не сможет, а ещё просит Джесси быть рядом, хотя бы первое время, потому что иначе - это не произносится вслух, но подразумевается - Тайга попросту сломается.


	36. Taiga, Jesse, Matsushima

                Спустя месяц Тайга всё ещё находится в шестнадцатом отсеке госпиталя и медленно, но верно, идёт на поправку. Не то, чтобы он восстанавливает свою прежнюю форму, но по крайней мере просыпаться по ночам с криками перестаёт, да и всё реже пребывает в состоянии прострации, выпадая из реальности. Наверное, можно считать, что это заслуга Мацушимы Со, с которым он пересекся, навещая Ясуи после инцидента с Тайпи на отборе в "Десяточку". Парень запомнил его, Кентаро и разговор об отношениях, поэтому стал одним из первых посетителей Тайги, узнав об исходе рейда.

                Когда Джесси однажды застал его с Тайгой, то возмутился некоторой бестактностью Мацушимы в отношении вопросов и разговоров, касающихся Ясуи - со дня его смерти тогда прошло чуть больше недели - но к его удивлению, Тайга стал на защиту, объяснив, что так ему становится немного легче. И это было правдой. Мацушима расспрашивал Тайгу обо всём - хорошем и плохом, грустном и весёлом, личном и общеизвестном - и Тайга рассказывал, хотя поначалу противился и не хотел раскрывать то, что ему казалось особенным, только их с Кентаро.

                Это потом он понял, что Со можно доверять любые сказанные слова, зная, что они останутся только между ними. И Тайга сделал шаг, сначала поведав о том, как он грел замерзшие руки Кентаро на дежурствах и о разговорах там, наверху, после - о первом поцелуе, о чувствах, о раздражении за сигареты и о времени, проведенном вместе. Тайга понял, что с каждой подробностью их жизни, которые порой расстраивали и причиняли боль, заставляя его снова горько сожалеть о случившемся, он словно избавлялся от яда, травившего его изнутри. С каждым воспоминанием о Кентаро - не важно, вызывало оно улыбку или слёзы - Тайге становилось легче дышать. Да, Мацушима был несколько бесцеремонным в этом отношении, но именно это и помогло Тайге вынырнуть из глубин воспоминаний, разбив корку покрывшего их толстого льда.

                Тайга не знает, почему именно Со, почему вообще так сложилось, что именно этот мальчишка становится обезболивающим для раненой души, но искренне благодарен ему за поддержку, которую он, по идее, вообще не должен был оказывать совершенно чужому человеку.

 

                Спустя месяц пребывания в шестнадцатом отсеке Кёмото, можно сказать, ошарашил зашедшего к нему Джесси осторожной, кривой улыбкой, больше похожей на усмешку, ведь тот наивно полагал, что после такой потери Тайга вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет улыбнуться. Но это случилось, и в какой-то степени Джесси несказанно рад, что эта первая попытка вернуться к жизни, первый намек на улыбку адресован ему.

                 - Ты как? - улыбается Джесси в ответ и присаживается к нему на койку. Он обращает внимание, что у Тайги на запястье кожаный ремешок косичкой, но не помнит, чтобы он когда-то носил такой. - Я смотрю, поправляешься...

                 Кёмото кивает. Он тянет здоровую руку к Джесси и тот привычно сжимает в ладони чужие холодные пальцы - своеобразный ритуал, повторяющийся каждую встречу. Джесси не спрашивает об этом, а Тайге просто достаточно чувствовать чье-то тепло и убеждаться, что он всё ещё жив.

                 - Обещали через пару недель отпустить. Я слышал, обстановка накаляется..., - хмурится Кёмото и его ладонь сжимают чуть сильнее обычного.

                 - Да, дело плохо. У нас нехватка людей, последние несколько рейдов были не слишком удачными... мы многих потеряли, остальные отказываются идти на смерть, и я их понимаю. Тайпи в бешенстве, начальство пытается справиться с ситуацией, но пока безрезультатно. Джури с очередным рейдом должен вернуться на днях...

                 - Сколько нам обещают?

                 - Пару месяцев в лучшем случае, - вздыхает Джесси и устало трёт глаза. Он не спал двое суток, просидев на дежурстве, но не мог не прийти к Тайге. - Как-нибудь справимся, не переживай. Я ещё зайду.

                Он выпускает пальцы Кёмото из ладони и встаёт, слабо улыбаясь. Он не ждёт, что у Тайги хватит сил на ещё одну улыбку после тревожных новостей.

                 - Отдыхай и поправляйся. Я пришлю Мюто и как-нибудь ещё зайду.

                А про себя добавляет "если вернусь".


	37. Juri, Shintaro, Taiga

         Джури тянет Шинтаро за руку вниз по ступенькам, к оружейным складам, пропахшим давней сыростью и пылью, но не доходит до них пару пролётов, прижимая парня к стене, и требовательно приникает к губам Моримото.

         Шинтаро мычит почти протестующе, но понимает, что всё бесполезно. Джури только что вернулся с рейда – вернее с теми, кто остался жив после прочёсывания территории. Джури тоже мог не вернуться, поэтому Шинтаро в ответ притягивает парня ещё ближе, хватаясь пальцами за камуфляж.

         Танака так сильно пахнет дымом кострищ, дождём и кровью, что у Шинтаро кружится голова, но он прижимается носом к жестким волосам, дыша всей этой дрянью.

          - Вас вернулось всего трое. Ты, Фума и Аран…

          - Четверо, - поправляет его Джури, и в голосе слышится какая-то противная, тошнотворная горечь. Шинтаро ждёт. – Мари-чан серьёзно ранен, его сразу же доставили в госпиталь.

          - Всё плохо?

         Танака вздыхает и целует парня за ухом, царапая кожу сухими губами. Шинтаро грустно, ему нравится этот ребёнок-двухметровочка, отлично владеющий луком.

          - Ему больше не грозят вылазки дальше убежища, и возможно не дальше больничного корпуса. Открытый перелом и раздроблено колено. Говорят, собрать практически невозможно.

         Моримото съёживается, он не любит узнавать такие подробности, хотя именно ему они необходимы, ведь Шинтаро ведёт все списки.

          - Минус шесть за неделю. Мариус не боец, Тайга в относительно плачевном состоянии, еще пятнадцать на лечении. Джури, за этот месяц мы потеряли тридцать семь человек. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был в моём «мертвом» списке.

          - Я знаю, Шин, знаю, - Джури снова его целует, пытаясь забыть обо всех пережитых ужасах, пытаясь стереть из памяти смерть, хотя это невозможно по определению. А еще он пока не говорит, что через два дня снова отправляется в разведку, и в этот раз не уверен, сможет ли вернуться живым.

         Шинтаро страшно боится приказов на вылазки, особенно, когда в команду попадает Джури, ведь однажды тот просто может не вернуться, как многие. Шинтаро сам никогда на них не был, не знает, каково это, когда убивают друзей; когда они умирают на твоих руках, а ты ничего не можешь сделать. Шинтаро не знает всех ужасов этих разведок, но его мир наполнен мертвыми не меньше, чем у других.

         Кабинет Моримото завален всевозможными бумажками по большей части изрисованными таблицами. У него есть список, в котором указаны все полученные когда-либо травмы и увечья на каждого выжившего; отдельно по степени тяжести и возможности участия в вылазках; есть список всех отстраненных по состоянию здоровья; всех с психическими травмами; даже список суицидников есть. Так же Шинтаро ведёт «живой» и «мертвый» списки, и к его сожалению, последний увеличивается чуть ли не в геометрической прогрессии.

         С Джури он теряется во времени, ненадолго забывает, что они в аду, и может дышать полной грудью. Его не волнует ни холодный бетон за спиной, ни то, что Танаке надо в госпиталь на обследование. Его вообще ничего не волнует, только бы чувствовать тепло чужого тела и знать – живой.

         Джури реагирует чуть запоздало, но резко и неожиданно – взведённый пистолет упирается Тайге в лоб – во взгляде холодная сталь.

          - Джури, стой! – кидается на него Шинтаро, опуская руку, и чувствует, как тот напряжен. После смерти Ясуи отношения Кёмото и Танаки сильно ухудшились без особых видимых причин, и их любое столкновение вполне может обернуться чем-то непоправимым. Шинтаро просто не знает подробностей рейда "Десяточки", не знает, что Джури спас Тайгу от пули, которую и словил Кентаро со всеми отсюда вытекающими последствиями.

         Правая рука Тайги на перевязи, а выглядит он так, словно вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Танака кривит губы, но молча прячет пистолет, хотя на языке вертится парочка язвительных оскорблений. Они с Шинтаро сторонятся, пропуская парня. Кёмото чувствует, как в глазах предательски щиплет и опускает голову, спускаясь дальше и держась здоровой рукой за стены. Он пару часов назад узнал, что Джесси вызвался добровольцем в новую "Десяточку" и вот уже два дня как в рейде. Тайга чувствует себя брошенным - в очередной раз - и страшно боится, что Джесси не вернется.

         Когда он пропадает из виду, Танака крепко обнимает Шинтаро за шею.

          - Мне пора. Пойду проверюсь, всё ли хорошо.

          - А оружие? – шепчет Моримото, не желая отпускать его как можно дольше. Танака усмехается.

          - Позже. Иначе я его пристрелю.

         Объяснения не требуются.

 

          ***

         Тайга, наверное, всё же злится на Джесси. Злится на его решение, принятое в одиночку, злится на молчание и недосказанность. Ему плевать, что Джесси, возможно, просто не хотел давать лишний повод для беспокойства, но Тайга думает, что это просто ужасно, уходить на смерть даже не попрощавшись. Уходить зная, что тому больше не на кого положиться, кроме. Это выбивает землю из-под ног.

         Тайга освобождает руку с перевязи и осторожно сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Из-за глубоких, тяжело заживающих ран, они ещё плохо слушаются, но по крайней мере почти безболезненно двигаются. Он берет пистолет и заряжает его. Немного подумав, Кёмото прихватывает с собой еще одну коробку патронов и уходит в тир. Не самое разумное решение, но ему кажется, что так он хотя бы оценит, насколько сильно потерян навык из-за ранения.

         В тире никого нет, и это радует, потому что на Кёмото накатывает всё и сразу. Обида, злость, волнение за Джесси, обжигающая боль в груди, когда он вспоминает совместные тренировки по стрельбе с Кентаро. С трудом, но он берет себя в руки и сжимает в больной руке оружие - это усилие тут же отзываетя резким болезненным уколом, который упрямо игнорируется. Он должен попытаться, должен оценить, насколько бесполезен сейчас.

         Пистолет поднимается на уровне груди, но отвыкшие от такого напряжения мышцы сводит и рука дрожит, а через пару секунд опускается. Тайга поражен своим бессилием.

          - Черт, - зло шипит он сквозь зубы и снова пытается прицелиться, но в этот раз даже не может поднять руку до нужного уровня. - Черт, черт, черт!

         Кёмото бьет кулаком по металлической столешнице и снова шипит, на этот раз от боли. Он не понимает, откуда в нём берется это тупое упрямство, но знает, что раз он пришел в тир, значит должен стрелять, чего бы ему это не стоило. Раз за разом он пересиливает себя и свою боль, заставляя раненую руку поднимать оружие. Выстрелы оглушают, а отдача неприятно бьет в плечо, но Тайге глубоко плевать. Ощущение собственной бесполезности гораздо хуже.

         В какой-то момент он понимает, что поступает глупо и неразумно, что накатывающая слабость, испарина на лбу и влажные от пота, липнущие к лицу волосы верный признак того, что надо остановиться, но оказывается слишком поздно.

         В глазах темнеет, комната делает безумное калейдоскопическое вращение, а по ушам слишком звонко бьет звук рассыпавшихся по бетону патронов.


	38. Myuuto, Jesse, Taiga

                Мюто сидит с Тайгой многие часы подряд, но так и не может дозваться его. Он не понимает, в чем причина, не понимает, почему Тайга не приходит в себя, хотя как говорят врачи "на внешние раздражители реагирует". Уже третий день подряд ничего не меняется, и Морита всерьез начинает думать, что Тайга становится потерянным для этого мира.

                 - Возможно, всё дело в осознании, - говорит Юго однажды. - Он выжил в "Десяточке", пережил смерть Ясуи, а сейчас Джесси в опасности и мы не знаем, вернётся ли он живым. Возможно, Тайга больше не видит того, ради чего стоит жить.

                А на четвертый день возвращается "Десяточка", и у Мюто опускаются руки, когда он узнаёт, что Шиме получил в бою тяжелые раны. Всё внимание переключается. Мюто настолько сильно переживает за Рюю с тех самых пор, как его принудительно отправили в рейд, что это самое волнение не дает ему в полной мере осознать, как он на самом деле привязался к Шиме. Как не спал ночами и вызывался на дежурство в надежде увидеть его возвращение.

                Всего возвращается четверо, и среди них Джесси, в этот раз не сумевший обойтись без серьезных травм. Неглубокий, но опасный касательный удар по шее лишает его на некоторое время возможности говорить, но Джесси ведь упрямый. Узнав о происшествии с Тайгой, он сначала высказывает всё недовольство Юго за то, что не уследили и допустили такое в его состоянии, а после сидит с Кёмото и упорно зовёт его вернуться. Джесси больно, иногда до слёз больно повторять одно и то же, но он не сдаётся. Он обещал зайти (если вернётся), и он пришел.

                 - Пожалуйста, Тайга... пожалуйста... я здесь, я жив. Посмотри. Очнись...

                Джесси уже не помнит, когда последний раз чувствовал себя таким опустошенным и разбитым, когда последний раз плакал по ком-то... но точно знает, что если Тайга не придёт в себя, больно будет так же, как после смерти Хокуто.

                Кёмото приходит в сознание спустя почти сутки после возвращения "Десяточки" из рейда, судорожно и резко. Приборы поддержания жизнеобеспечения противно пищат, сообщая о ненормально быстром сердцебиении, и Джесси, который не отходил от него ни на шаг всё это время, крепко сжимает в своих руках чужую ладонь.

                 - Тише-тише, - надрывно шепчет он, чувствуя облегчение. Главное, что Тайга очнулся, остальное не так важно. - Всё хорошо, Тайга, всё хорошо, слышишь? Посмотри на меня... посмотри на меня, Тайга, - чуть повышает голос Джесси и тут же поджимает губы от полоснувшей горло вспышке.

                В ответ Кёмото хватает его так сильно, что становится больно. Джесси кажется, будто Тайга зол и хочет просто сломать Джесси пальцы - поводов для этого было предостаточно - но спустя пару минут его хватка слабеет, а сердцебиение успокаивается.

                 - Джесси... - сипит он, поймав взгляд, который уже не надеялся увидеть снова. - Не смей уходить, не попрощавшись. Не бросай меня снова.

                В глазах Кёмото стоят слёзы, которые он всеми силами сдерживает, и Джесси понимает, что ещё не видел Тайгу таким. Это не обреченность, которую он видел после смерти Ясуи, это страх вновь остаться в одиночестве.

                 - Обещаю, - шепчет он и гладит его по руке. - Обещаю, Тайга.

 

***

                Спустя пару недель Тайгу отпускают под присмотром Джесси и с кучей лекарств, за приемом которых тот обещает следить. Тайга ненавидит уколы, которых ему прописали достаточно, чтобы удариться в панику, но у Джесси удивительным образом получается сделать так, что он почти не замечает очередной процедуры.

                Ходить в тир Джесси запрещает и не даёт пользоваться вообще никаким оружием, ссылаясь на ещё незажившие раны.

                 - Хочешь снова от перенапряжения грохнуться в обморок? - ворчит на него Джесси, сверяя по часам время, и суёт в руки таблетку и стакан воды. - Пей!

                Кёмото не сопротивляется и делает всё, что ему велят. Он ставит пустой стакан на стол и говорит:

                 - Я видел Кентаро. Пока валялся в обмороке, я был с ним... - его голос едва заметно дрожит, и Джесси молчит, ожидая продолжения. - Я не хотел возвращаться. Хотел остаться с ним, но... я услышал твой голос. Ты звал меня, ты держал меня за руку, я это чувствовал. Как и чувствовал, что Кентаро держал меня за вторую руку. Ты тянул обратно, а я не мог отпустить Кентаро.

                Тайга уже не может сдерживать себя и плачет. Больно. Ещё слишком больно, ещё слишком мало времени прошло. Воспоминания о Ясуи ещё слишком свежие, а осознание, что ничего не вернуть, больно режет по незажившим ранам на сердце.

                 - Я не мог его отпустить, и он сделал это сам.

                Теперь Джесси понимает, почему у Тайги был такой резкий приход в сознание, и ему искренне жаль. Наверное, в какой-то степени он рад, что у него не было таких видений о Хокуто. Наверняка, он бы не выдержал. Но Тайга на удивление сильный, сильнее самого Джесси.

                Тайгу прижимают к плечу и позволяют выплеснуть эмоции. Джесси не думал раньше, что чужое горе может так повлиять на него. Но именно трагедия, случившаяся с Тайгой, затронула в нём нечто человеческое. Пробудила сочувствие, отодвинула на задний план желание докопаться до чужих бед и чувствовать себя после удачных попыток не в таком аду. Джесси внезапно понимает, что способность разделить горе близкого человека гораздо действенней всех его ранних попыток. Ад кажется не таким уж страшным, если ты не один.

               


	39. Kentaro, Taiga (события до рейда Десяточки)

                 - Надень это, - просит Кентаро и протягивает Тайге простой кожаный браслет косичкой. Кёмото мешкается пару секунд, но протягивает руку и позволяет застегнуть на запястье подарок, хотя чувствует себя неуютно. Он не переносит всяких цепочек и браслетов, болтающихся на руках, но отказать Кентаро не может, потому что знает - тот сильно обидится.

                В кои-то веки выпадает возможность совместного дежурства на целые сутки, и они оба надеются, что никто не помешает совмещать приятное с полезным, и за это время они будут видеть только друг друга.

                 - Я знаю, еще слишком рано и у тебя день рождение аж через четыре месяца, но... я боюсь, что кто-то из нас до этого может не дожить. Это так странно. Мы живем и пытаемся обогнать время, потому что боимся, что нам его не хватит...

                 - Кентаро...

                Тот поднимает голову и видит растерянный взгляд Тайги, тут же пытаясь сменить тему:

                 - А, забудь, лезет в голову всякая ерунда, - он неловко смеется, но замолкает, когда Тайга заключает его в объятия, крепкие и такие надежные, что ему хочется закрыть глаза и раствориться в них.

                Тайга шепчет на ухо тихое "спасибо" и улыбается.

                 - Только у меня одно условие. Я не буду его носить до дня рождения. Сохраню в целости, а на день рождение ты мне его снова наденешь, и тогда я его больше не сниму. Хорошо?

                 - Хорошо, - легко соглашается Кентаро, обнимая в ответ. - Но пообещай, если что-то случится... если вдруг со мной что-то случится...

                 - Обещаю. Тогда я одену его в память о тебе. А если что-то случится со мной, ты отправишь меня в последний путь вместе с браслетом.

                 - И я обещаю.

                Ясуи судорожно вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. Об этом страшно думать, но мысли сами лезут в голову. Кентаро не хочет даже представлять, что такое возможно, не хочет задумываться о том, что будет, если...

                Он приподнимается на носочках и целует Тайгу в уголок губ, убирая за ухо выбившуюся темную прядь.

                 - Что такое, бельчонок?

                 - Ничего, - улыбается Кентаро и смешно фыркает. - Просто не верится, что мы с тобой...

                 - А так? - говорит Кёмото, усмехнувшись, и их губы мягко соприкасаются.

                 - Ну... почти, - выдыхает Ясуи и довольно жмурится, когда чужие пальцы ложатся на поясницу и притягивают ближе, а все мысли окончательно растворяются в поцелуе.


	40. Jesse, Taiga

                Они все понимают, что это конец. Им не выстоять в осаде убежища с нехваткой людей, оружия и лекарств. За последние два месяца потери были слишком ощутимыми. Слегли даже самые стойкие и выносливые. Тайга часто замечает, как Шинтаро ходит с глазами на мокром месте и сутками пропадает в девятнадцатом отсеке, где лежит Джури. В последнем рейде он получил осколочное, лишился глаза, а шрамы на пол-лица станут напоминанием об этом походе. Тайге искренне жаль Шинтаро, он понимает, каково ему, но помочь ничем не может. Круглосуточные дежурства и бессонные ночи выматывают - а он и так уже на пределе.

                Мюто он почти не видит. После похорон Шиме он замыкается в себе куда сильнее, чем Тайга предполагал, и выйти с ним на контакт почти не получается. Конечно, Тайга чувствует себя виноватым, они ведь лучшие друзья, а помочь он не в силах. Неспособен даже вывести его на маломальский диалог, но Джесси говорит: "Оставь, ему больнее, чем было тебе, потому что он только сейчас осознаёт, как сильно ему был дорог Рюя". Мюто и рад бы обратиться за помощью, но слишком остро он переживает потерю и слишком горько рыдает по ночам в подушку от невозможности всё исправить. Не может пересилить себя и показать с такой стороны, показаться таким разбитым и раздавленным смертью близкого человека.

                Порой Тайга в коридорах сталкивается с Мацушимой, но тот полон забот и редко когда кивает в знак приветствия.

                Чрезвычайное положение обязывает всех быть готовыми к бою в любую минуту, и это напряжение выдерживают не все. Кёмото слышал, как на днях сорвались несколько бойцов и устроили перестрелку, в которой пострадали ещё четверо, а после застрелились. Это были Морицугу Рёта и Такахаши Фуу. С каждым днём их всё меньше. Каждый день кто-то срывается, глотает таблетки, сходит с ума или просто умирает от ран, полученных в рейдах. Каждый день смерть ходит за ними по пятам в надежде получить очередную игрушку в свои руки, и получает...

                Тайга без сна уже четвертые сутки. Короткие минуты полудрёмы не в счёт. Он чертовски устал и хочет спать, но дежурство нельзя отменить. С ним вызывается Джесси.

                 - Я знаю, что ты скажешь, - вяло бормочет он, прикрывая рот и ладонью и зевая, отчего в уголках глаз собираются слёзы, которые Тайга нетерпеливо смахивает.

                 - Да ну! - удивленно-притворно восклицает Джесси, усаживаясь на дубовую скамью, и достаёт из кармана куртки сигареты и зажигалку, которой когда-то пользовался Кентаро. Розовая, противно-девчачья. - И давно ты научился читать мои мысли?

                 - Не знаю. Но лучше побереги свои язвительные высказывания для кого-нибудь другого. Я не в духе.

                 - Ага, вижу. Так и вырубишься у меня на глазах, - дым на мгновение охватывает его лицо и тут же рассеивается, словно стянутая чьей-то рукой маска. - Так не пойдёт, тебе нужно поспать.

                Кёмото хмыкает в ответ, но не отвечает. Он и сам знает, что нужно, но нет возможности. Когда неожиданно будят сирены, стоит чуть-чуть задремать, когда ставят в очередное дежурство, не спрашивая о состоянии, когда очередные и внеочередные собрания в любое, обычно самое неподходящее время - как тут уснуть?

                 - Иди, ложись, - Джесси хлопает ладонью по тяжелым деревянным доскам и отодвигается на край, чтобы Тайга, с его длинными ногами, смог поместиться. - Толку от тебя ноль, так может, хоть немного поспишь.

                 - Как щедро с твоей стороны, - беззлобно ворчит Тайга, но всё же занимает место, укладывая голову на колени Джесси. Глаза тут же закрываются, и он проваливается в сон.

                Джесси не спеша докуривает сигарету, бросает её вниз с бетонного ограждения и осторожно натягивает Тайге на голову капюшон - хоть немного, но мягче лежать.

                Дежурство на удивление скучное и Джесси занимается единственным делом, которое доступно в его состоянии – слушает дыхание Тайги. Это немного странно и в какой-то степени неловко, но ему нравится. Джесси ловит себя на мысли, что он никогда не прислушивался к дыханию Хокуто, не замечал этого, даже когда они спали вместе. А Тайгу слушает и улыбается его тихому, мирному сопению.

               

                Джесси будит Тайгу на рассвете, под конец смены. При взгляде на его сонное лицо хочется улыбаться от теплых чувств в груди, но Джесси удаётся держать себя в руках.

                 - Тайпи приходил, орал тут, какого хрена ты спишь на дежурстве, - как бы невзначай бросает он и ловит на себе удивленный взгляд Тайги. – Не слышал? Конкретно тебя вырубило.

                 - Я удивлен, что он меня даже не треснул, это же так в его стиле.

                 - Он хотел тебя отсюда скинуть, но я не дал.

                 - И чем ты ему пригрозил отомстить? – зевает Тайга и трет глаза. Утренние з _а_ морозки неприятно пощипывают кожу.

                 - Да какая теперь уже разница. Отстал и хорошо. Выспался?

                Кёмото кивает. Конечно, если бы ещё пару часиков можно было отлежаться, он чувствовал бы себя гораздо лучше, но и этого вполне достаточно.

                 - Никаких происшествий? – Джесси качает головой и бормочет «Да как обычно, не знаешь что ли». Тайга вздыхает, но не уточняет, кто распрощался с жизнью за то время, пока он спал. Ему всё ещё дико слышать о смерти, хотя он видел её десятки раз, но к этому не привыкнуть. Это всегда слишком внезапно.

                Так некстати накатывают воспоминания, и Тайга передергивает плечами в попытке их отогнать. Он тянет руку к Джесси, но замирает, так и не накрыв его ладонь своей и вздрагивает, когда Джесси завершает этот жест сам - руки у него на удивление теплые.

                 - Я...

                 - Просто заткнись, - говорит ему Джесси и крепче сжимает его пальцы.

 


	41. All is over

Спустя пару недель Джури поднимается на ноги, никого не слушая и игнорируя все рекомендации по восстановлению сил. Упрямства в нём с лихвой, и, возможно, это качество помогает ему вернуться к почти полноценному ритму жизни в максимально короткий срок. Наблюдая за ним и их отношениями с Шинтаро, Тайга чувствует себя если не разбито, то в какой-то степени подавлено. Джури живое напоминание о смерти Кентаро, и это невозможно выносить. Он так и не смог простить Танаку за своё спасение и пропущенную пулю.

                 - Тайга, стой! - окликает его Моримото, когда Тайга мимоходом заглядывает в девятнадцатый отсек госпиталя, где изредка появляется Джури на плановых проверках. Шинтаро подбегает к нему, чуть запыхавшись. - Не поможешь?

                Кёмото удивленно вскидывает бровь - Моримото никогда прежде не просил ни о чём подобном, да и чем Тайга может помочь? Таскать тяжести он не в состоянии, рука всё ещё болит и не очень хорошо слушается, хотя, по словам врачей, заживает уверенно-стабильно. Помочь с записью чего-либо тоже не вариант - попытки что-то нацарапать здоровой левой рукой не увенчались особым успехом.

                 - У меня срочное дело, но оставлять Джури без присмотра опасное дело, фиг знает, что ему в голову взбредёт. Посмотришь за ним часок?

                 - Нет, - отвечает Тайга молниеносно и возможно чересчур резко, но в няньки он точно не нанимался, а учитывая сложные между ним и Танакой отношения, Тайга не может гарантировать, что это сидение не закончится как минимум дракой. - Нет, Шинтаро. Я меньше всего подхожу для этого.

                 - Да что между вами произошло так...

                Он не успевает закончить, как свет в лампах на мгновение моргает, а сирена оглушает резким воем.

                 - Вторжение. Вторжение. Вторжение, - вещает громкоговоритель, сопровождая информацию красными вспышками. На фоне громогласного оповещения слышится уверенный четкий голос «Всем собраться на оружейных складах. Повторяю: всем собраться на оружейных складах»

                 - Думаю, твоё срочное дело откладывается, - мрачно говорит Тайга и чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Он боялся наступления этого дня, и теперь ему по-настоящему страшно. Тайга стоит на месте, не понимая, что делать. Куда бежать? Страх вышвырнул из головы все мысли, оставив одну – это конец.

                Вспышки отражаются на сетчатке алыми пятнами, так похожими на кровь. Сирена всё ещё воет, но Кёмото её будто не слышит. Шинтаро исчезает мгновенно, а спустя время снова появляется в поле зрения, уводя с собой Джури. Кажется, он зовёт и Тайгу, но тот словно оглушен.

                Проходит еще немного времени – коридор заполняется людьми, которые стремятся уйти как можно дальше от главных ворот, как можно дальше от смерти, хотя как можно от неё спрятаться, если она повсюду? Даже здесь, в убежище, от неё не скрыться. Она ходит по пятам и дышит холодом в спину.

                Тайгу смывает этим потоком и несёт по течению. Ему всё равно, куда, лишь бы умирать было не больно. Пожалуй, Тайга боится смерти - такой, как у Кентаро – страшной и медленной. Когда понимаешь, что ты уже почти мертв, но ещё дышишь.  Когда цепляешься за малейшую надежду выкарабкаться, за каждый призрачный шанс на жизнь, но знаешь, что бесполезно - всё равно умрешь.

                Его хватают под локоть и уводят из потока куда-то в сторону. В ушах до сих пор звенит сирена, а перед глазами на стенах вспыхивают красные отсветы. Где-то позади слышатся разговоры, но Тайга не может понять, о чём они. Его ведут по неизвестным коридорам, и только когда гомон становится едва различимым, они останавливаются.

                 - Джесси... мне страшно.

                 - Мне тоже. Они взорвали главные ворота, сейчас идут в обход к оружейным складам. Видимо, у них есть наша шестерка, слишком хорошо эти сволочи ориетируются в наших ходах.

                 - К складам?.. Джесс, там же все наши будут. Надо их предупредить! - повышает голос Кёмото, но ему в ответ качают головой.

                 - Слишко поздно. Их либо нагонят с тыла, либо ударят в лоб. Мы пока живы, но боюсь это ненадолго. Они обшаривают каждый уголок, с ними твари, так что, наверное, нам всем конец.

              Тайга чувствует, как дрожат пальцы, и сжимает их в кулаки - ногти больно впиваются полумесяцами в ладони.

                 - И что нам делать? - голос вибрирует от напряжения и страха, а сам Тайга с трудом справляется с нарастающей паникой.  - Джесс, нам не спрятаться! Что делать?

                 - Сначала доберемся в мой кабинет. Тебе нужно лекарство...

                 - Да к чёрту его если мы скоро сдохнем! - сдержаться не удаётся, но его хватают за одежду и швыряют на стену - больная рука тут же взрывается раскаленной вспышкой. Тайга инстинктивно закрывает лицо, но удара не наступает. Вместо этого ему мягко отводят ладонь и лицо Джесси оказывается слишком близко.

                 - Возьми себя в руки. Мы ещё не сдохли, - Джесси так уверенно это произносит, будто знает выход из ситуации. Будто он единственный знает, что делать, и Тайге стыдно за свой срыв. Он хочет отвернуться, вот только чужие пальцы на подбородке не дают возможности спрятаться, заставляют держать голову высоко поднятой до последнего. Тайга замечает, как взгляд Джесси несколько раз скользит по узкому носу с горбинкой и ниже, задерживаясь на губах дольше положенного.

                 - Целуй, если хочешь...

                 - А ты не против? - Джесси удивленно вскидывает бровь.

                 - Плевать...

                 - Мне тоже, - Тайга слышит в голосе горечь, но не думает, что сейчас нужны извинения. Да, ударил по больному - не только Джесси, но и себе самому - и пусть лучше чувство вины выест его изнутри, может хоть умирать будет опустошенным.

                Они добираются в кабинет без происшествий, и Джесси защелкивает замок, как он говорит "для временной безопасности". Тайга привычно закатывает рукав свитера, обнажая перебинтованное предплечье с выступившей на бинтах кровью. Немного обидно - рука так и не успела зажить окончательно, чтобы снова взяться за оружие.

                 - Ты на меня злишься? - Тайга считает этот вопрос весьма странным, но качает головой. Просто причин для этого слишком много, чтобы озвучить все, но и выделить какую-то одну, самую сильную, тоже невозможно. Поэтому он не злится, хотя на самом деле хочет врезать Джесси так сильно, чтобы тот хоть на какое-то мгновение понял хотя бы часть этой злости, сидящей внутри Тайги. - А если бы я снова тебя оставил?

                Это больно. Тайга вспоминает его уход в рейд без предупреждения и чувствует, как сжимается сердце в груди - больно. Страшно.

                 - Я бы не злился, - отвечает Кёмото и кривит губы, когда игла прокалывает кожу, и лекарство перетекает в вену. - Я желал бы тебе смерти. Если бы ты меня оставил снова, я бы хотел, чтоб ты сдох. Чтобы я этого не видел, чтобы не чувствовал снова того отчаянья, когда на руках умирает дорогой человек. Не хочу снова проходить через это. Не выдержу этого...

                Джесси опускает рукав свитера и, Тайга меньше всего ожидает проявления таких чувств, обнимает его. Это так не похоже на Джесси, так странно и неправильно, но так по-человечески, что Тайга не думая обнимает в ответ.

                - Не злись на меня, ладно? - шепчут ему на ухо и что-то больно колется в шею, а руки прижимают крепче. - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты жил.

                Освещение пару раз моргает, и мир тонет во тьме.

               

                Тайга должен злиться, должен ненавидеть Джесси и весь мир за всё то, через что приходится проходить день за днём. Тайга должен злиться за то, что его снова бросили, зная, как это тяжело. Оставили одного, невзирая на просьбы этого не делать, позабыв об обещании этого не делать. Тайга хочет злиться на то, что случайно или же намеренно стал жертвой эксперимента, стал чудовищем, редким и опасным оружием, за которым охотятся все, кому не лень.

                Но он не может.

                Его изнутри распирает чёртова боль, поселившаяся в каждой клеточке тела. Она течет по венам, она сжимает сердце и стоит противным горьким комком в горле.

                Почти все мертвы. Убили всех раненых и тех, кто не представлял ценности. Убили всех, кто сопротивлялся и пытался бежать, всех, кто был хоть самую малость против новых хозяев убежища. Уничтожили всех, кому был дан выбор, но они отказались переходить на сторону захватчиков. Тайга видел эти горы трупов, когда его в полубессознательном состоянии тащили по коридорам. Иногда он выхватывал из общей массы знакомые лица и, наверное, только чудом его не выворачивало наизнанку. Тайга не знает, сколько времени провалялся без сознания. Последнее, что он помнит - слова Джесси "я просто хочу, чтобы ты жил". Но нужна ли жизнь, в которой все его знакомые лежат в крови по коридорам?

                Как и Джесси. "Оказал яростное сопротивление и был застрелен" - так ему сказали.

                Тайга чувствует, как меняется его тело. Джесси колол ему не лекарство, а выведенную сыворотку для создания метаморфа. Прививал организму яд, заменял им кровь - Тайга почти уверен, что эксперимент удался, но видимо последний раз вколол слишком большую дозу, и реакция пошла в разы быстрее. Тело словно горит на кострище, ужасно ломит ноги и руки, а пальцы будто выкручивают тисками.

                Его ставят на колени перед командующим захватом и массовым убийством. Право выбора ему не дают - таких, как он, единицы. Такие нужны живыми. Тайга смотрит не на главного, а за его спину, различая в толпе Танаку, Фуджигаю и многих других, выбравших жизнь. На душе бесконечно расширяющаяся пропасть в память обо всех погибших за дело и понапрасну, потому что не посчастливилось оказаться на пути у врагов.

                 - Мы тебя забираем. Закончишь превращение уже в новом доме, - Тайге смеются в лицо, и ему кажется, он слышал нечто похожее. Почти так же смеялись в лицо Кентаро, когда их загнали в ловушку. Воспоминание о Ясуи немного отрезвляет.

                 - Я требую... - выдыхает Кёмото, шипит и едва не падает, когда его пихают ботинком в плечо. - ...право выбора!

                 - У тебя его нет, - отвечает кто-то из-за спины.

                 - Хочешь право выбора? Валяй! - неожиданно произносит командующий и подходит ближе, швыряя Тайге под ноги заряженный пистолет. Тот берёт его дрожащими, плохо слушающимися пальцами. - Ты не согласен идти с нами, я это вижу, поэтому даю тебе выбор - застрелись сам или я выберу того, кто тебя застрелит.

                Нет... - думает Кёмото. Это не то, чего он хотел.

                 Нет! - кричит всё его существо, отчаянно мечтая жить, всё равно как и под чьим гнётом.

                Почему? - читается в глазах немой вопрос, но ответом служит лишь противная усмешка, расползающаяся на лице.

                 - У тебя две минуты. Не пустишь себе пулю в лоб, это сделает... - командующий обводит взглядом своих новоприбывших и тыкает пальцем в одного. - Он!

                Хорошая возможность осуществить давнюю мечту, которую все мешали претворить в реальность. Джури выходит уверенной непоколебимой походкой, держа в руке оружие. Тайга уверен, даже с одним глазом он не промахнется.

                 - Счастлив, наверное, что тебя выбрал новый хозяин, да? Отличный шанс прикончить меня, я же тебе столько времени глаза мозолил... Перед Шинтаро не будет стыдно за такой поступок?

                Кёмото собирается с силами и приставляет дуло пистолета к горлу. Он помнит, как их учили держать правильный угол, чтобы пуля убила противника мгновенно. Возможно, сейчас это пригодится.

                 - Нет, - почти неслышно бормочет Танака, и Тайга видит в его глазах непередаваемую горечь, наверное, схожую с той, когда сам Тайга потерял Кентаро. - Я его убил...

                Слова шокируют, не укладываются в голове, и Тайга по губам читает "потому что я хотел жить". Дуло пистолета смотрит прямо в лоб, а рот изгибается в победной усмешке:

                 - Ты трус, не сможешь нажать на курок.

                 - Время вышло.

                Тайга сжимает пальцами болтающийся на запястье браслет косичкой и закрывает глаза. Он думает о Кентаро и мечтает, что снова встретится с ним. Возьмет за руку и больше никогда не отпустит. По щекам текут слёзы.

                Выстрел отдается от стен грохочущим эхо и затихает. Джури пораженно смотрит на растекающуюся по бетону алую кровь и изогнувшиеся в призрачной улыбке чужие губы. Тайга оказался смелее, чем он предполагал.

                Убежище сравнивают с землей, стирая вместе с ним всё, что происходило в его стенах. История тех, кто жил в аду и боролся за выживание, преодолевая сотни препятствий, кто находил и терял, кто любил и был любимым, окончена.


End file.
